Batman & Robin - Adventure World
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: (Voici une histoire que j'ai "littéralement" exhumé de mes vieux fichiers.) Une aventure de Batman et son premier Robin. Un joker toujours aussi fou allié. Alfred toujours présent. Et le premier amour de Dick Grayson... de quoi lui faire chavirer le cœur. (Les personnages peuvent ne pas correspondre à la réalité des Comics mais c'est une très vieille histoire, alors pardon ')
1. Chapter 1

**Batman & Robin : Adventure World.**

 **Robin** _(sautant de la batmobile pour en sortir)_ : C'est calme cette nuit, surtout depuis que tu as remis le Joker derrière les barreaux à l'asile d'Arkham.

 **Batman** ( _sortant à son tour de la voiture_ ) : Effectivement, je crois que pour cette nuit nous ne risquons pas grand-chose. Rangeons nos costumes, il est tard, il faut que tu ailles te coucher demain tu as cours.

 **Robin** ( _faisant aller son doigt en l'air de manière épuisé et sans envie_ ): Mouais, je suis trop content. Youpi!

 **Batman** ( _enlevant le haut de son costume ainsi que sa cape)_ : Aller, ne penses pas te défiler. Tu manques assez l'école comme ça. Et puis je pense que Kate serait déçue de ne pas t'avoir en cours encore une fois, Est-ce que je me trompe?

 **Robin** ( _gêné et se tortillant les doigts_ ) : Mais qu'Est-ce que tu racontes, ce n'est même pas vrai et puis elle et moi nous ne sommes que de simples amis. Qu'Est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer.

 **Bruce** ( _qui avait maintenant retiré tout son costume_ ) : Allons Dick, ça crève les yeux, tu l'appelles tous les soirs, tu vas la chercher tous les matins et tu demandes à Alfred de la ramener tous les soirs. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous?

 **Dick** ( _qui venait également de finir d'enlever tout son costume_ ) : Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, arrête un peu, ça devient ridicule.

 **Bruce** ( _se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur de la batcave_ ) : Ridicule hein! Si tu le dis! Ha! Ha!

Les deux hommes montèrent dans l'ascenseur et remontèrent ainsi dans le salon de la maison Wayne. Quand ils en sortirent, Alfred les attendait.

 **Bruce** ( _se dirigeant vers les escaliers donnant sur le premier étage_ ) : Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, allons tous nous coucher, et surtout toi Dick, je veux que demain matin tu ailles en cours. Bonne nuit!

 **Alfred** : Bonne nuit Maître Bruce. Monsieur Dick.

 **Dick** ( _s'étirant debout_ ) : Bonne nuit Alfred.

Le jeune homme se dirigea à son tour vers l'escalier qui conduisait au premier étage de la maison. À l'inverse de son père qu'il salua en passant, il prit le couloir de droite qu'il emprunta pour finalement arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Il ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Bruce déjeunait tranquillement en compagnie de son fils. Ce dernier se leva et sortit de la maison. Bruce alla à la fenêtre pour le regarder sans aller. Dick courait à travers la cour, il ouvrit les grilles et sortit. Il partit en courant jusqu'à ce que son père ne le perde du regard.

Dick sonna à la porte d'une maison qui se trouvait sur le chemin de l'école. Il attendit quelques instants quand elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs cendres et à la peau blanche.

 **Dick** : Salut Kate, prête pour aller en cours?

 **Kate** : Aujourd'hui tu y vas? Ça faisait deux jours je crois que je ne t'avais pas vu, j'espère que ton absence ne traduisait rien de grave?

 **Dick** : Non ne t'inquiètes pas, juste un petit rhume de rien du tout. On y va?

 **Kate** : Ouais attend, je vais prendre mes affaires. ( _Elle retourna chez elle, prit son sac puis ressortit en fermant la porte derrière elle_ ) Voilà on peut y aller!

 **Dick** : Dans ce cas en route.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils arrivaient devant les grilles du lycée quand Dick s'arrêta net.

 **Dick** : Une interro! Mais j'ai rien révisé du tout et je ne sais même pas sur quoi ça porte!

 **Kate** : Hé hé! Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderais, ce n'est pas grave.

 **Dick** : Mais non, si je fais ça c'est comme si je trichais.

 **Kate** : Mais non tu n'as qu'à voir ça comme un petit coup de mains entre amis.

 **Dick** : Ok mais si jamais on se fait prendre?

 **Kate** : Je m'accuserais ce n'est pas grave, ce ne serais pas bon pour toi de te faire accuser alors que tu as déjà raté deux jours d'école. Déjà que monsieur Fisher ne doit pas être content mais bon on s'en fiche.

 **Dick** : Mais non je ne veux pas que tu t'accuses pour moi.

 **Kate** : Mais puisque je te dis que n'est rien pour moi. Bon écoute, on va se faire une promesse, je te donne un coup de pouce pour l'interro d'aujourd'hui et si jamais on se fait prendre, je m'accuse et en échange, euh voyons…

 **Dick** : Je t'invite au resto!

 **Kate** : Haha! Si tu veux! Alors on fait comme ça?

 **Dick** : Ok mais je te l'avoue j'ai la trouille.

 **Kate** : Pas de panique. Aller faudrait peut-être y aller sinon on va finir par être en retard.

 **Dick** : Ouais, allons y.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le lycée. Les élèves étaient tous affalés à leur casier. Kate alla vers le sien, celui de Dick se trouvant juste à côté. Ils prirent leurs affaires pour la matinée puis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Sur la route, ils croisent monsieur Fisher, leur professeur d'histoire.

 **M Fisher** : Et bien je vois que monsieur Dick s'est enfin décider à revenir parmi nous, puis-je avoir la nouvelle excuse de votre absence ? J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

 **Dick** : Et bien euh...

 **M Fisher** : Oui je vous écoute...

 **Dick** : Euh et bien c'est-à-dire que...

 **Kate** : Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir assisté à vos cours de ces deux derniers jours monsieur Fisher mais Dick avait attrapé un gros rhume qui l'a contraint à garder le lit surtout qu'il était contagieux.

 **M Fisher** : Ah mon dieu, contagieux dîtes vous?

 **Kate** : Oui monsieur, très contagieux même.

 **M Fisher** : Bon bon bon, ça ira pour cette fois mais je vous préviens vous avez intérêt à rattraper tout ce que nous avons étudié depuis votre absence.

 **Kate** : Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Fisher, je lui ai déjà passé mes cahiers pour qu'il puisse rattraper son retard.

 **M Fisher** : Très bien, sachez que vous avez de la chance d'avoir une camarade comme mademoiselle Thisdalle, Monsieur Grayson car je ne sais vraiment pas où vous en seriez aujourd'hui. Sur ce je vous laisse, je dois aller ramener cela à madame Pomlette afin qu'elle puisse en faire des photocopies, nous nous reverrons en cours mes jeunes enfants.

Le professeur quitta les deux élèves puis reprit son chemin dans le couloir pour finalement emprunter les escaliers qui menait au premier étage du bâtiment. Pendant ce temps, les deux lycéens reprirent leur chemin pour aller en cours.

 **Kate** : Et bien on l'a échappée belle.

 **Dick** : Oui, mais finalement il a raison sur un point?

 **Kate** : Ah oui, lequel?

 **Dick** : Ben il avait raison sur le fait que sans toi, je ne sais pas d'en quoi je serais en train de m'enfoncer.

 **Kate** : Bah laisse tomber, si entre amis on ne peut même plus s'aider l'un l'autre, y a plus rien. Aller on y est. Pour l'interro je ferais en sorte que tu puisses voir ma feuille, comme je suis devant toi, ça te permettra de ne pas être vu du prof. J'essaierais d'écrire le plus grand possible ( _elle montre ses lunettes rangées dans leur boite dans son sac_ ), je dirais au prof que je les avais oublié.

 **Dick** : Encore merci. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

 **Kate** : Pas de problème, ça me fait plaisir de te donner un coup de main. Attention le voilà.

Le professeur d'histoire de la classe des secondes venait de faire son apparition dans le couloir. Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de cours devant laquelle attendaient tous les élèves. Il ouvrit la porte et tout le monde entra chacun son tour. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle puis le professeur s'installa à son bureau.

 **M Fisher** : Bien, je ne vous ferez pas attendre, veuillez tous sortir une feuille, l'interrogation d'histoire va commencer. J'espère que vous avez tous bien réviser, je vous préviens tout de suite, tous ce qui n'aurons pas la moyenne à cette interrogation se verrons attribuer une heure de colle un samedi matin.

La classe poussa un grand souffle d'indignation puis chaque élève sortit une feuille. Dick et Kate se regardèrent quelques secondes puis l'interrogation commença. Monsieur Fisher leur posa cinq questions pour lesquelles ils avaient une demi-heure pour répondre. Tandis que tout le monde écrivait les réponses sur sa feuille et que monsieur Fisher mettait le cours du jour au tableau, Kate, qui avait déjà répondu aux trois première questions, montra discrètement sa feuille à Dick qui recopia ses réponses en faisant attention de bien reformuler les phrases pour qu'elles ne soient pas identiques pour que personnes ne le voit. À la fin de la demi-heure, le professeur d'histoire ramassa les copies, puis il reprit son cours. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Kate et Dick sortirent rapidement en même temps que les autres mais Kate fut appeler par le professeur qui referma la porte sur eux. Dick, coincé à l'extérieur, regarda par la petite vitre de la porte.

 **M Fisher** : Mademoiselle Thisdalle.

 **Kate** : Oui monsieur?

 **M Fisher** : J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez écrit aussi grand sur votre feuille ?

 **Kate** : Et bien comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué monsieur, je n'ai pas mes lunettes.

 **M Fisher** : Et pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas?

 **Kate** : Tout simplement parce que je suis allé voir mon ophtalmologue hier après-midi et que je dois en avoir des nouvelles. Les miennes n'étant plus assez forte, il les a jeté à la poubelle et m'a dit que j'aurais mes lunettes dans la journée.

 **M Fisher** : Ah bon très bien, j'espère que vos yeux vont bien?

 **Kate** : Oh ils s'affaiblissent un peu mais rien de très préoccupant je vous assure.

 **M Fisher** : Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je vous remercie vous pouvez sortir.

 **Kate** : Bien monsieur, au revoir.

 **M Fisher** : Au revoir.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de classe en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avança un peu suivit de près par Dick. Elle alla vers son casier en silence. Une fois qu'elle en ouvrit la porte, elle raconta tout à Dick.

 **Dick** : Bon sang ce que j'ai eu la trouille, j'ai bien cru qu'il nous avait vu.

 **Kate** : Mais non ne t'en fais pas. Tu manges quoi ce midi?

 **Dick** : Oh j'ai ramené mon déjeuner, Alfred m'a encore préparer un repas pour deux personnes.

 **Kate** : Heureusement, tu n'as que la peau sur les os après tes muscles.

 **Dick** ( _rougissant suite à ces propos_ ) : Euh ouais ouais euh.

 **Kate** ( _caressant rapidement les cheveux de son ami_ ) : Hé, ne panique pas, je disais ça pour rire. On y va il nous reste encore trois cours, et maintenant que j'ai le livre qu'il me manquait, on peut y aller.

 **Dick** : Euh ok allons-y, oh bon sang j'ai chaud d'un coup.

 **Kate** : Hi hi!

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur deuxième cours de la matinée. Pendant ce temps, à la maison des Wayne.

 **Bruce** ( _qui se faisait servir un café par son majordomme_ ): Je repense à Dick et à son amie Kate, ils ont l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre.

 **Alfred** : En effet monsieur c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai agrandi le déjeuner de monsieur Dick, j'ai pensé que si il le partageait avec son amie, cela lui ferait plaisir.

 **Bruce** : C'est une excellente idée Alfred, en fait je pense que nous devrions inviter cette demoiselle à dîner un de ces jours.

 **Alfred** : Pourquoi pas après demain, je crois savoir que nos chers amis n'ont pas école ce jour-là puisqu'ils seront en week-end.

 **Bruce** : Excellente idée Alfred, j'en ferais part à Dick dès ce soir.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur.

De retour au lycée de Gotham, il est l'heure du déjeuner pour les nombreux lycéens qui y étudient. Dans la cafétéria, alors que certains attendent avec leur plateau, d'autres se trouvent déjà à table avec leur repas. Plusieurs tables sont pleines et tout le monde discutent en mangeant. Dans un coin de la cafétéria, nos deux amis déjeunent ensemble à l'abri du regard des autres.

 **Dick** : Je le savais, regarde-moi ça, j'ai l'impression qu'Alfred veut m'engraisser comme si il voulait me manger, il faudra que je lui dise un de ces jours mais j'ai peur de le vexer.

 **Kate** : Dire la vérité n'est pas forcément facile pour l'un comme pour l'autre mais elle permet de corriger ses erreurs et d'éviter des surprises à condition que l'on sache utiliser les paroles adéquates pour la dire.

 **Dick** : Ouai tu as sûrement raison, euh dit tu ne veux pas me donner un coup de main, je n'arriverais jamais à manger ça tout seul.

 **Kate** : Comme chaque midi, c'est pareil, tu es sur qu'Alfred ne fait pas exprès de mettre autant de nourriture dans ton déjeuner parce que moi je commence à le soupçonner de vouloir me nourrir.

 **Dick** : A euh ouai c'est vrai, il veut sûrement que je le partage avec toi comme à chaque midi, il en met beaucoup en sachant que je ne vais pas tout manger.

 **Kate** : Tu le remercieras de ma part mais dit lui d'arrêter, j'ai de quoi me nourrir chez moi et de plus je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui mange énormément, je ne voudrais pas continuer à jeter sa nourriture à la poubelle dès que je n'ai plus faim, je suis sûr d'avoir pris au moins deux kilos avec tout ce qu'il te donne. Haha!

 **Dick** ( _recommençant à rougir_ ) : Mais non voyons, tu es toujours aussi belle que d'habitude. Euh...

 **Kate** : Merci ça fait plaisir, je commençais à avoir l'impression de me transformer en gros thon.

 **Dick** ( _essayant de retrouver une couleur de peau normal_ ) : Mais non voyons, tu en es très très loin je te le jure. Tiens.

 **Kate** ( _prenant le sandwich que lui tendait Dick_ ) : Merci et bon appétit.

 **Dick** : Toi aussi.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner puis la sonnerie annonçant les cours de l'après-midi retentit. Tous les élèves se levèrent de table et au fur et à mesure, la cafétéria se vidait de ses occupants. Quand arriva enfin l'heure de la récréation pour les lycéens, Kate, qui lisait sur un banc pendant que Dick allait chercher des boissons au distributeur. Kate leva les yeux quelques instants pour voir qui était la personne qui lui faisait de l'ombre et fut surprise de tomber sur le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

 **Kate** : Peux-tu te reculer s'il te plait, je voudrais avoir le soleil pour continuer de lire mon livre de sciences.

 **Michael** ( _d'une voix imitant grossièrement celle de Kate_ ) : Mon livre de sciences, je voudrais continuer de lire mon livre de sciences. ( _Reprenant une voix normale_ ) haha! Vous voyez ça les copains, qu'Est-ce qu'une fille qui croit en la mort peut bien faire avec un livre de sciences hein aller donne-moi ça ( _il arracha le livre des mains de Kate qui se leva_ ).

 **Kate** : Redonne moi mon livre s'il te plait, je ne le dirais pas deux fois.

 **Michael** : Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur espèce de gothique de mes deux.

 **Dick** ( _revenant du distributeur de boissons et ayant vu toute la scène)_ : Laisse la tranquille sale brute.

 **Michael** : Ah ouai et qu'Est-ce que tu vas me faire demi portion ( _il poussa Dick violemment sur le sol, Kate se précipita pour le relever)._

 **Kate** : Est-ce que ça va?

 **Dick** : Oui t'inquiètes pas.

 **Michael** : Oh comme c'est mignon, sa petite chérie vient l'aider. Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde demi-portion, les personnes comme elle ne devraient même pas pouvoir entrer dans nos écoles. Elles n'apportent que du malheur.

 **Kate** : Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

 **Michael** : Bien sûr que si sinon pourquoi serais tu là.

 **Kate** : Très bien, tu ne m'aimes pas et je n'ai rien contre toi alors rends moi mon livre et vas-t-en, oublions cette histoire et laisse nous tranquille.

 **Michael** ( _reprenant sa voix de fillette_ ) : Rends moi mon livre et vas-t-en. ( _Retrouvant sa voix normale_ ) tu veux ton livre hein et bien vas….

 **M Fisher** : Monsieur Lloyd, vous avez un livre dans les mains, serait-ce un miracle!

 **Michael** : Monsieur Fisher?

 **Kate** : Monsieur Fisher, je suis dans le regret de vous apprendre que ce livre est miens et non à lui, il me l'a pris des mains alors que je lisais.

 **M Fisher** : Est-ce vrai monsieur Lloyd?

 **Michael** : Et bien c'est-à-dire que…euh…

 **Dick** : Oui monsieur Fisher, j'étais là et je l'ai vu.

 **M Fisher** : Monsieur Grayson, je ne suis pas étonné de vous trouver avec mademoiselle Thisdalle, mais vu que vous avez tout vu et que j'ai une confiance absolue en mademoiselle Thisdalle qui elle au moins me rend ses devoirs dans les temps comparer au reste des personnes se trouvant ici, je vous demande, monsieur Lloyd, de bien vouloir lui rendre ce livre immédiatement et vous serez mis en retenue ce samedi matin et pas de discussion. J'attends!

Mickael rendit le livre à Kate puis fut emmener par le professeur d'histoire dans le bâtiment. Une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus en vue, tout le monde s'écarta des deux lycéens et l'après-midi reprit son cours.

À la fin de la journée, sur les marches du lycée. Nos deux lycéens s'étaient assis à l'écart en attendant l'arrivée d'Alfred qui venait chercher Dick tous les soirs.

 **Dick** : Il y a des jours je voudrais tellement lui faire sa fête à ce gros machos de Mickael, tout ça parce qu'il est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, il doit se prendre pour un dur.

 **Kate** : Que veux-tu, certaines personnes ne réagissent pas comme tout le monde le voudrait une fois que la popularité leur monte à la tête, ça peut même parfois les rendre complètement zinzins.

 **Dick** : Ouais ça c'est sûr.

 **Mickael** : Alors tu t'es bien marré espèce de sale garce mais t'inquiètes pas dès que j'ai le champ libre, je te dégomme et toi la demi portion, la prochaine fois reste en dehors des affaires des grands.

 **Dick** : Si tu as un problème avec elle alors ça me concerne.

 **Mickael** ( _s'adressant à Kate_ ) : Tu ferais mieux de tenir ton petit copain en laisse si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive des problèmes.

 **Kate** : Je ne le tiendrais jamais en laisse ce n'est pas mon genre du tout et maintenant laisse nous.

 **Michael** : Je te laisserais quand j'en aurais décidé et si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton je te jure que je te …

 **Alfred** : Auriez-vous un problème avec cette demoiselle monsieur?

 **Mickael** ( _se retournant brusquement_ ) : Vous êtes qui vous?

 **Alfred** : Je suis, dira-t-on, une connaissance de cette demoiselle et je vous demanderai de la laisser tranquille sinon je me verrais obliger d'intervenir.

 **Mickael** : Ah ouais et qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire le vieux croûton

 **Kate** ( _se levant brusquement_ ) : Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton et ais un peu de respect pour tes aînés.

 **Mickael** ( _la repoussant violemment sur les marches où Kate s'ouvrit le bras)_ : Toi ne t'occupes pas de ça.

Dick se leva et aida Kate à se relever en maintenant son bras qui dégoulinait de sang. Alfred les menaça d'appeler la police immédiatement et le capitaine de l'équipe de foot quitta le lycée en compagnie de deux de ses potes. Dick resta assis sur les marches avec Kate qui se tenait le bras.

 **Dick** : Tu saignes beaucoup, il faut aller à l'hôpital.

 **Kate** : Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien, juste une petite égratignure.

 **Alfred** ( _regardant de plus près le bras de la demoiselle_ ) : je pense quand même que vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, l'entaille à l'air profonde, je vais vous y conduire.

 **Dick** : Allons-y.

 **Kate** : Merci monsieur Alfred.

 **Alfred** : Appelez-moi tout simplement Alfred.

 **Kate** : D'accord Alfred.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital de Gotham. Kate fut rapidement prise en charge et Dick l'accompagna à sa demande.

 **Kate** : Excuse-moi mais je n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux

 **Dick** : Je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pendant ce temps, Alfred utilisa une des cabines pour joindre Bruce à la maison des Wayne.

 **Bruce** : Allo?

 **Alfred** : Maître Bruce, Alfred au téléphone.

 **Bruce** : Ah Alfred, je commençais à m'inquiéter mais où êtes-vous?

 **Alfred** : A l'hôpital monsieur mais rassurez-vous, tout va bien.

 **Bruce** : A l'hôpital mais qu'est-il arrivé?

Alfred raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à Bruce qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quand Kate ressortit le bras recouvert d'un épais bandage en compagnie de Dick, Alfred raccrocha et ramena tout le beau monde à la maison. Il déposa Kate sur le chemin comme toujours puis ramena Dick à la maison des Wayne.

Une fois dans le hall, Dick courut vers le téléphone et appela Kate.

 **Kate** : Dick?

 **Dick** : Kate?

 **Kate** : Qui veux-tu que ce soit?

 **Dick** : Ben personne à part toi, Est-ce que ça va ton bras?

 **Kate** : Oui je te remercie pour tout et remercie Alfred pour ça aussi en plus des sandwiches.

 **Dick** : Ok pas de problème, tu es sûr que ça va si tu veux je peux venir.

 **Kate** : Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va très bien, je vais simplement manger un morceau et aller me coucher comme me l'a demandé le médecin de l'hôpital.

 **Dick** : Ok mais si jamais tu as un problème tu m'appelles et tu n'attends pas, tu as mon numéro de portable?

 **Kate** : Mais oui que je l'ai tu me l'as donné plusieurs fois déjà. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promets que si jamais j'ai un problème je t'appelle et puis de toute façon comme je sais qu'on va se reparler au téléphone ce soir, j'attendrais à côté du combiné ok?

 **Dick** : Ok bon ben je te laisse, à tout à l'heure.

 **Kate** : C'est ça à tout à l'heure biz.

La jeune femme raccrocha et Dick aussi. Il vit le sac de cours qu'il avait posé quelques secondes auparavant et frappa dedans avec un coup de pied féroce faisant atterrir le sac à l'autre bout du couloir.

 **Bruce** : Eh bien, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop l'école mais ne détruit pas tes affaires pour autant.

 **Dick** : Ah euh ouai désolé mais quand je repense à ce que lui a fait ce crétin de Mickael, il aurait pu lui cassé le bras si il avait pu. Ça me mets en rogne tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

 **Bruce** ( _posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif_ ) : Allons calme-toi et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, Alfred m'en a bien parlé mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

 **Dick** : Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre, Mickael est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée et la popularité lui est tellement montée à la tête qu'il joue les gros bras devant tout le monde. Il s'en prend à Kate parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres et c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien.

 **Bruce** : Que veux-tu dire par « pas comme les autres »?

 **Dick** : Kate est une gothique, elle s'habille toujours en noir parce qu'elle aime ça. Elle ose venir avec des pics et des têtes de mort au lycée. Bref elle ne ressemble pas à la camarade parfaite dont tout le monde rêve mais moi ça me suffit. Elle est naturelle et s'est ça qui me plait chez elle. Au moins elle ne ressemble pas à toutes ces pimbêches du lycée qui se prennent pour des stars.

 **Bruce** : Une gothique, tes choix sont intéressant au niveau des filles mais tu ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, je ne veux pas te voir te transformer en ces gothiques habillés tout de noir…

 **Dick** : Alors toi aussi tu as des préjugés sur les personnes gothiques, dans ce cas, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je te parle. Je vais dans ma chambre, je dois rappeler Kate.

 **Bruce** : Euh attends…

Dick courut le long du couloir et attrapa son sac au passage. Il fonça vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage et disparu à travers les couloirs. Bruce, toujours au rez-de-chaussée ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Alfred vient le rejoindre.

 **Bruce** : Je ne comprends pas Alfred, qu'ais je dis de maladroit?

 **Alfred** : Vous avez simplement eu des préjugés sur cette personne qui me parait tout à fait charmante. Vous vous êtes fier à ce que disent les autres sans chercher à vraiment connaître cette personne. Vous me faites penser à votre père quand vous étiez jeune garçon. Lui aussi avez beaucoup de préjugés surtout en affaire, il devait signer un gros contrat avec une personne avec laquelle il n'avait traité jusque-là par téléphone ou par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un. Quand fut venu le jour de leur rencontre, votre père fut surpris de rencontrer une femme, en effet, à cette époque, les femmes commençaient à arriver à la direction d'entreprise de plus en plus influente cependant votre père pensait, et comme beaucoup d'homme à l'époque, que la place d'une femme était aux côtés de son mari à la soutenir et rien d'autre. Alors quand votre père a vu cette femme à la tête de l'entreprise, il a refusé de signer le contrat. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il devait signer un contrat avec une autre entreprise, cette dernière annula la signature et savez-vous pourquoi?

 **Bruce** : Eh bien non dites-moi?

 **Alfred** : Car cette entreprise, pourtant dirigée par un homme, avait signé le contrat avec la femme qui dirigeait l'entreprise avec laquelle votre père devait signer. Votre père a bien entendu rompu tout contact avec cette entreprise mais quand il s'est rendu compte que cette dernière avait doublé son chiffre d'affaire grâce à ce contrat, il du bien comprendre que même une femme pouvait diriger une entreprise sans pour autant aller à la catastrophe.

 **Bruce** : Et qu'a-t-il fait ensuite?

 **Alfred** : Et bien croyez moi ou non, mais votre père a signé trois contrats avec l'entreprise dirigée par cette femme après avoir réalisé son erreur. Il avait vite compris qu'avoir des préjugés ne servait à rien sauf à commettre des erreurs.

 **Bruce** : Il a reçu une bonne leçon, et moi je viens d'en recevoir une belle là.

 **Alfred** : Je crois que vous devriez aller en faire par à monsieur Dick. Cela lui remonterait sûrement le moral.

 **Bruce** : Vous avez raison Alfred, une fois de plus je me suis comportais comme un imbécile.

 **Alfred** : Non monsieur vous avez simplement réagit comme tout le monde mais heureusement, votre major d'homme a su vous remettre la tête sur les épaules.

 **Bruce** : Bien dit Alfred, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Bon je vous laisse, je crois que je dois aller m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un.

 **Alfred** : Faites monsieur faites.

Bruce monta les marches en courant. Il prit le couloir de droite et arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son fils adoptif. Il frappa à la porte.

 **Bruce** : Dick, Est-ce que je peux entrer?

 **Dick** : Vas-t-en avec tes préjugés. Je ne veux pas te parler et en plus je suis au téléphone.

 **Bruce** : S'il te plait Dick, écoute c'est vrai, je me suis conduit comme un imbécile, je n'aurais jamais dû me conduire comme ça. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai reçu une leçon, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir de préjugés sur ton amie. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Dick était toujours au téléphone avec Kate.

 **Kate** : Aller Dick, va le voir, il a compris maintenant j'en suis sure. Je vais te laisser, je crois que toi et ton père avaient certaines choses à vous dire. À demain biz.

 **Dick** : Ok Kate. À demain.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se leva. Il alla vers la porte mais attendit quelques instants puis il ouvrit. Son père adoptif se trouvait devant lui. Il le fit entrer puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit tandis que Bruce refermait la porte derrière lui. Il alla rejoindre son fils et s'assit au bord du lit, Dick lui tournait le dos.

 **Bruce** : Écoute je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de cette façon, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile et je te demande pardon.

 **Dick** : Un imbécile ça c'est sûr mais je veux bien te pardonner. Kate m'a toujours dit que garder rancune envers quelqu'un n'améliorer jamais les choses.

 **Bruce** : Et bien dans ce cas je la remercie du fond du cœur. Et je me demandais, tu penses qu'elle accepterait de venir dîner à la maison, Alfred pense qu'après demain serait un bon jour étant donné que vous n'avez pas cours.

 **Dick** : De quoi? Tu veux inviter Kate à venir dîner? Mais euh je ne sais pas si …

 **Bruce** : Allons, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera si tu lui en touche un mot, si elle refuse ce n'est rien, nous prendrons notre temps après tout c'est normal, rencontrer les parents adoptifs des autres n'est pas une chose facile. Touche en lui un mot et tu verras bien.

 **Dick** : Ok mais je ne suis pas sûr que …

 **Bruce** : Eh tu me fais confiance ou pas? Aussi imbécile que j'ai pu être, je sais comment inviter une femme à dîner, je te filerais des trucs si tu veux.

 **Dick** : Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de tes conseils, je te rassure je me débrouille très bien tout seul et puis de toute façon, elle ne pourra pas venir.

 **Bruce** : Pourquoi es-tu si catégorique?

 **Dick** : Parce que je lui ai promis qu'on irait au restaurant ce jour-là.

 **Bruce** : Et bien c'est parfait dans ce cas, nous dînerons dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer, peur importe son style.

 **Dick** : Ok ben je le lui dirais.

 **Bruce** : Excuse-moi encore de m'être conduit comme un imbécile, Alfred avait raison, les préjugés ne servent vraiment à rien sauf à empirer les choses. Excuse-moi encore.

 **Dick** : Bon ça va j'ai compris, après tout cela peut arriver à tout le monde de faire des erreurs tant qu'elles s'en rendent compte.

 **Bruce** : Bien, maintenant je vais te laisser, le dîner sera prêt dans une heure. À tout à l'heure.

 **Dick** : A tout à l'heure.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, Bruce redescendit les escaliers pour retrouver Alfred dans le salon. Dick resta dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner qui se déroula normalement. Quand l'heure fut venue, il alla se coucher afin de pouvoir se lever le lendemain pour aller en cours.


	2. Chapter 2

Il sonna à la porte et retrouva Kate. Elle prit son sac et ferma la porte à clef.

 **Kate** : Alors comment ça s'est passé hier avec ton père?

 **Dick** : Il m'a présenté ses excuses trois fois de suite.

 **Kate** : Est-ce qu'il a compris?

 **Dick** : Oui Alfred c'est la tête de la maison, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a raconté, ça a fonctionné, il a promis de ne plus jamais avoir aucun préjugé sur les autres, il voudra les connaître plutôt que d'insinuer ce qui peut être faux.

 **Kate** : C'est magnifique.

 **Dick** : Sinon ton bras, Est-ce que ça te fait toujours mal?

 **Kate** : Non plus maintenant, les calmants font leur effet, en fait je ne sens même plus mon bras.

 **Dick** : Tant mieux au moins tu n'auras pas mal.

 **Kate** : Oui hi hi!

Dick rougit face au rire de son amie mais se dépêcha de revenir à une couleur de peau normale. Ils allaient arrivés devant le lycée où ils ne furent pas heureux de retrouver Mickael et ses potes qui avaient l'air de les attendre. Ils avancèrent mais le passage leur fut bloquer.

 **Mickael** : Il n'est pas mignon comme couple les gars! Dis-moi Thisdalle, qu'Est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fabrique avec un nain de jardin comme Grayson?

 **Kate** ( _retenant Dick de sa main droite_ ) : Et bien vois-tu Mickael, il a beau être petit lui au moins il m'aime tel que je suis et ne bâtit pas sa réputation sur un titre de capitaine d'équipe de foot.

 **Mickael** : Ah ouai dans ce cas voyons si il peut rivaliser avec moi.

 **Dick** ( _toujours retenu par Kate_ ) : Ben viens te battre si t'en as le courage.

 **Mickael** : Bouges pas me voilà.

 **Kate** ( _poussant Dick derrière elle_ ) : Tu ne le toucheras pas.

 **Mickael** : Ah ouai et c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher peut être ?

 **Kate** : Moi non, mais je suis sure que monsieur Fisher se fera un plaisir de te remettre en retenue su jamais tu venais à recommencer. Et vu qu'il vient vers nous, j'espère que tu auras une bonne excuse à lui raconter. ( _Elle prit Dick par le bras_ ) en attendant si tu veux bien nous excuser, il faut qu'on aille en cours. Salut!

Elle tira Dick, qui mourrait d'envie de faire une tête au carré au capitaine, loin de Mickael et tous les deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment tandis que leur professeur d'histoire allait voir Mickael et sa bande. Quand ils virent les joueurs rentraient silencieusement, ils commencèrent à rire.

 **Dick** : Mais pourquoi m'as-tu retenu de lui coller une baffe?

 **Kate** : Monsieur Fisher se dirigeait vers nous, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il te voit frapper sur un élève sinon c'est toi qui serais en retenue samedi matin.

 **Dick** : Je suppose que je dois te remercier une fois de plus.

 **Kate** : Pas du tout, tu crois que cela m'aurais fait plaisir de te voir en retenue un samedi matin, sûrement pas. Aller en route les cours vont commencés, en plus, monsieur Fisher nous rend les interrogations d'hier. Nous allons voir si tu as la moyenne et j'ai pensé à prendre mes lunettes.

 **Dick** : Ouais allons y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours et ce ne fut qu'au troisième cours de la matinée, quand ils avaient deux heures d'histoire avec monsieur Fisher, que la révélation fut faite à Dick.

 **Dick** : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu treize sur vingt. Je te remercie beaucoup Kate.

 **Kate** : Mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

 **Dick** : Tu as eu combien toi?

 **Kate** : Oh pas grand-chose.

 **Dick** : Fais-moi voir ( _il prit la feuille des mains de Kate_ ) dix-neuf sur vingt! Mais c'est dingue. Tu as juste fait une erreur dans la date de l'époque mais sinon c'est génial ta note, je suis sûr que tu dois être la seule à avoir eu une telle note.

 **Kate** : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé celles des autres.

 **Dick** : Bon et bien maintenant je te laisse choisir lequel.

 **Kate** : Lequel quoi?

 **Dick** : Et bien le restaurant dans lequel je t'invite à dîner pour m'avoir donné un coup de pouce pour l'interro.

 **Kate** : ah parce que c'était sérieux?

 **Dick** : Ben oui. En plus mon père aimerait que l'on dîne tous ensemble pour que lui et toi fassiez plus ample connaissance. Je te jure qu'il était tout excité à l'idée de te rencontrer.

 **Kate** : Ah bon?! Et bien dans ce cas je ne voudrais pas le décevoir, euh voyons, quel restaurant?

 **Dick** : Prend tout ton temps, tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour me dire quoi parce qu'il faut réserver pour avoir les tables.

 **Kate** : Et bien dans ce cas je vais te répondre maintenant, je laisse le choix à toi et à ton père de choisir le restaurant parce que je ne m'y connais absolument pas!

 **Dick** : Tu ne veux pas choisir?

 **Kate** : Tu sais je n'ai jamais mangé au restaurant de toute ma vie, alors choisir le restaurant adéquat pour rencontrer ton père, je suis désolé mais je ne le connais pas. Avec ton père, choisissez le restaurant qui vous semble le plus convenable et tu me dis quoi demain. Ok?

 **Dick** : Ok pas de problème, on va manger, Alfred m'a encore préparer un repas pour deux.

 **Kate** : Allons-y.

Le reste de la journée se passa pour le mieux. Alfred vint rechercher Dick et Kate, il déposa cette dernière chez elle. Il ramena ensuite Dick à la maison des Wayne où Bruce l'attendait dans le canapé du salon.

 **Bruce** : Alors lui as-tu parlé de ce dîner que je comptais organiser?

 **Dick** : Oui elle préfère que nous choisissions ensemble le restaurant parce qu'elle ne s'y connaît pas du tout. Il faut que je lui dise quoi demain matin afin qu'elle puisse se préparer pour le soir.

 **Bruce** : Très bien dans ce cas choisissons, comment est-elle?

 **Dick** : Je te demande pardon?

 **Bruce** : Eh bien oui comment est-elle? Est-ce qu'elle est plutôt réservée, timide, danseuse, enfin je ne sais pas moi mais il faut trouver un restaurant où elle se sentira à l'aise.

 **Dick** : Et bien elle est grande donc il faut une pièce pas trop petite, ensuite, elle est plutôt du genre réservée mais elle communique facilement. Elle aime la nourriture simple, elle ne cherche pas à se compliquer la vie. Elle a un tout petit défaut, c'est qu'elle se vexe facilement dès qu'on lui fait une remarque mais elle sait corriger ses erreurs. Et surtout ce qu'elle aime par-dessus tout c'est dessiner, peindre et tout ce qui touche au dessin. Euh je crois que j'ai fait le tour.

 **Bruce** : Très bien dans ce cas nous irons au « hall painting restaurant » c'est un restaurant simple, qui se mélange à une galerie d'art avec des œuvres de certains peintres. La pièce est spacieuse et la musique y est douce et légère, cela devrait lui plaire, nous irons la chercher vers dix-neuf heure trente.

 **Dick** : Ok dans ce cas, je vais l'appeler pour lui dire quoi. À tout à l'heure.

 **Bruce** : A tout à l'heure.

 **Alfred** ( _regardant Dick courir jusqu'à sa chambre_ ) : Je crois que monsieur Dick est le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment.

 **Bruce** : Je le crois aussi Alfred, nous ferez-vous le plaisir de nous accompagner? Dick a beaucoup parlé de vous à Kate et elle souhaiterait rencontrer le fabuleux cuisinier qui prépare le déjeuner de Dick chaque jour.

 **Alfred** : Dans ce cas je me ferais un plaisir de vous accompagner. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller préparer le dîner.

Il se retira du salon pour aller dans la cuisine. Bruce regarda le tableau des parents biologiques de Dick avec un sourire. « Si je peux rendre votre fils heureux, je serais un jeune homme comblé » pensa-t-il en regardant le père et la mère de Dick peints sur la toile. Il se leva et quitta le salon.

Dick courut sur le téléphone dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit.

 **Kate** : Allo?

 **Dick** : Allo Kate?

 **Kate** : Oui

 **Dick** : C'est bon, on a choisi un restaurant, se sera le « Hall Painting Restaurant ». Ne t'en fais pas, nous passerons te prendre vers dix-neuf heures trente. Il faudra que tu sois prête, tu as une robe pour y aller au moins?

 **Kate** : Non mais vu qu'on finit à quatre heures, je pensais aller acheter une robe dans ma boutique préférée.

 **Dick** : Super, tu veux que je t'accompagne?

 **Kate** : Si tu veux cela ne me dérange pas.

 **Dick** : Ok et bien on ira en sortant des cours?

 **Kate** : Exactement.

 **Dick** ( _se retournant entendant Alfred l'appelait_ ) : Il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller dîner. À demain

 **Kate** : A demain biz.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et descendit les escaliers dans une joie incroyable. Il se laissa glisser le long de la rampe jusqu'en bas et courut vers la table de la salle à manger. Il sauta sur sa chaise et dévora son assiette.

 **Bruce** : Et bien tu as un appétit d'ogre aujourd'hui, Est-ce qu'une charmante personne du nom de Kate serait à l'origine de ta bonne humeur?

 **Dick** ( _parlant la bouche pleine_ ) : Mais nan qu'Est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer?

 **Bruce** : Aller, racontes moi.

 **Dick** ( _avalant sa bouchée_ ) : Et bien demain je dois aller faire les boutiques avec elle pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter une robe pour le restaurant. Comme on finit plus tôt, on aura du temps.

 **Bruce** ( _lui lançant quelque chose_ ) : Prends-la et offre-lui une robe qu'elle ne risque pas d'oublier.

 **Dick** ( _regardant la carte bancaire_ ) : Elle ne voudra jamais.

 **Bruce** : Et bien dit lui que c'est le cadeau que tu lui fais pour le restaurant. Il me semble que demain c'est son anniversaire?

 **Dick** : Oui mais on en parle jamais parce qu'elle ne le fête jamais justement.

 **Bruce** : Pourquoi cela?

 **Dick** : Tout simplement parce que la seule et unique fois où elle a voulu organiser une soirée pour fêter son anniversaire, tous ses invités lui ont posé un lapin pour aller à celle d'un autre gars de la classe. Ce jour-là, elle s'est retrouvée seule à sa soirée et elle a finalement passé son anniversaire devant la télévision.

 **Bruce** : Comment es-tu au courant?

 **Dick** : Elle m'en a parlé sur le ton de la rigolade car elle ne veut pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle. Kate préfère qu'on la voie telle qu'elle est.

 **Bruce** : Et bien je peux te faire la promesse que demain sera l'anniversaire qu'elle ne risque pas d'oublier. Et maintenant allons-y, il est temps de faire notre ronde habituelle.

 **Dick** : C'est parti!

Ils sortirent de table et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur secret de l'horloge dans le salon. Ils arrivèrent dans la batcave où ils enfilèrent tranquillement leur costume quand l'alarme retentit. Bruce courut jusqu'à l'ordinateur pour voir quel était le problème

 **Bruce** : Le Joker tente de cambrioler une usine d'armement chimique. Qu'Est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir voler? D'après l'ordinateur, l'usine contient une formule de furcamilde, il s'agit d'une substance qui est censée améliorer les cinq sens de l'Homme mais elle n'a jamais été testée, les risques étaient trop grands. De plus elle a été créée il y a dix ans de cela, dans le programme de super soldat qui a finalement été abandonné. Depuis elle est restée à l'abri dans un container ultra sécurisé. Si jamais cette substance venait à être libérée, qui s'est ce que cela provoquerait. Allons-y!

 **Robin** : en route.

Bruce enfila son masque et tous les deux sautèrent dans la batmobile. Ils sortirent de la grotte et se dirigèrent vers Mégalabs. Une fois devant l'usine de traitement chimique, ils y entrèrent.

 **Batman** : C'est étrange, nous aurions déjà du croiser les sbires du Joker.

 **Robin** : Ouais c'est vrai ça, peut-être qu'il est déjà partit?

Batman : Si il est réellement venu chercher la furcamilde alors il est encore là, d'après mon scanner, la formule se trouve toujours dans le container.

 **Robin** : Mais dans ce cas, où est-il?

 **Joker** : Quelle question pertinente mon petit Robin, en effet où suis-je? Je vous donne un indice, là où je suis, tout le monde peut m'entendre.

 **Batman** : Le service sécurité, ce sont les seuls à avoir un micro qui permette de se faire entendre de toute l'usine. Et de plus ce sont eux qui contrôlent les caméras de surveillance. Allons-y.

 **Robin** : Ouais!

Ils coururent en direction du service sécurité de Mégalabs. Ils défoncèrent la porte mais personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur.

 **Joker** : Trop tard les amis, je suis déjà sorti mais pas de panique, maintenant que j'ai ce que je voulais je peux vous laisser. À une prochaine fois. Ah oui au fait, suis-je bête, j'ai faillis oublier, dès que le compte à rebours sur cet écran sera terminé, toute l'usine partira en feu d'artifice et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'empêcher. À bientôt.

Robin prit le talkie-walkie qui se trouvait sur un des ordinateurs dont l'écran afficher un compte à rebours de trois minutes.

 **Batman** : Dépêchons nous de sortir d'ici avant que tout n'explose.

 **Robin** : Oui.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et coururent à travers l'usine pour sortir. Une fois dehors, Robin regarda son portable pour voir l'heure quand l'usine explosa laissant s'échapper des milliers de confettis.

 **Robin** : Il nous a encore bien eus.

 **Batman** : Et deux fois même, regarde.

 **Robin** : La formule n'est plus dans le container?

 **Batman** : Non et qui sait ce que le Joker peut bien vouloir faire avec.

Ils se retournèrent quand ils entendirent un train non loin de là. Ils montèrent dans la batmobile et pourchassèrent le train du Joker. Mais ce dernier lança une bombe qui força Batman et Robin à s'arrêter tandis que le Joker disparaissait dans un tunnel. Résignés, ils durent faire demi-tour pour retourner à la batcave.

 **Batman** : Il faut absolument que nous découvrions ce que le Joker peut bien vouloir faire avec la furcamilde. Toi vas te coucher, il faut que tu ailles à l'école demain.

 **Robin** : Mais je veux rester pour t'aider.

 **Batman** : Je le sais bien mais je suis sûr que Kate voudra te voir en pleine forme demain et puis de toute façon, le temps que l'ordinateur ne trouve les utilisations possibles pour la formule, nous avons tous le temps d'aller nous coucher.

 **Dick** ( _qui avait enlevé son costume_ ) : Ok à demain alors.

 **Bruce** ( _qui avait également enlevé son costume_ ) : A demain.

Dick courut à sa chambre et alla se coucher. Même si il n'avait pas oublié le train du Joker, il pensa à Kate et s'endormit aussitôt. Bruce alla le voir avant d'aller se coucher, il entrouvrit la porte et aperçut Dick endormit. Il la referma aussitôt puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Dick se dépêcha de prendre son petit déjeuner puis sortit en courant. Il était un peu en retard mais réussi à arriver chez Kate à temps. Quand il sonna à la porte, il était tout essoufflé

 **Kate** : Eh bien, qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu as couru?

 **Dick** : Oui, je me suis réveillé un peu en retard ce matin.

 **Kate** : Mais regarde, tu es couvert de sueur, aller viens, je vais te prêter des vêtements.

 **Dick** : Oh non c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

 **Kate** : Dick tu sens la sueur à plusieurs kilomètres et tes vêtements sont tout mouillés. Viens te changer, ça ne va pas te tuer.

 **Dick** : Ok mais je n'ai pas pris de vêtements de rechange.

 **Kate** : T'inquiètes pas, je vais t'en prêtais, je dois bien avoir quelque chose que tu puisses mettre sans ressembler à une fille aller viens.

 **Dick** : Mais on ne va pas être en retard?

 **Kate** : Si on se dépêche, on a une chance d'arriver pile à la deuxième sonnerie.

 **Dick** : Ok.

Ils rentrèrent chez elle et Kate alla chercher un T-shirt noir ainsi qu'un pantalon en jean bleu qu'elle passa à Dick qui alla rapidement se changer dans la salle de bain.

 **Kate** ( _criant depuis la cuisine_ ) : Tu peux prendre du déodorant si tu veux, j'en ai un qui ne sens rien, c'est le blanc.

Dick ressortit quelques minutes plus tard après une douche rapide.

 **Kate** : Je crois que tu devrais replier le bas du pantalon sinon tu vas marcher dessus, désolé, je suis un peu plus grande que toi.

 **Dick** ( _repliant les bas de son pantalon_ ) : Ce n'est pas grave, voilà, maintenant on peut y aller.

 **Kate** : C'est parti!

Ils ressortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Ils y arrivèrent un peu avant la deuxième sonnerie et se dépêchèrent d'aller à leur salle de classe. Hors mis ce petit incident, rien de nouveau ne se passa jusqu'au repas du midi.

 **Dick** : Mon père veut que je t'offre une robe que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt.

 **Kate** : C'est très gentil à lui mais je peux m'acheter une robe.

 **Dick** : Oui mais il serait content que tu acceptes.

 **Kate** : Bien dans ce cas je ne veux pas le décevoir.

 **Dick** : Merci.

Ils finirent leur repas et s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la cafétéria quand ils tombèrent de nouveau sur Mickael et ses coéquipiers de sport qui leur bloquer la sortie.

 **Mickael** : Je vois que tu te mets au noir toi aussi demi portion, fais gaffe à ne pas devenir comme elle sinon je te réserverais le même sort.

 **Dick** : Je fais ce que je veux espèce de crétin.

 **Mickael** : Comment tu m'as appelé le nain de jardin, viens là que te fasse ravaler tes dents.

 **Kate** ( _se postant entre les deux garçons_ ) : Ca suffit laisse le.

 **M Fisher** : Y a-t-il un problème mes enfants?

 **Mickael** : Non monsieur Fisher.

 **M Fisher** : Je vois ça, je suis pressé de vous voir demain matin monsieur Lloyd. Maintenant sortez, tous.

Tout le monde sortit de la cafétéria en silence. Mickael et ses coéquipiers partirent vers le gymnase et Kate et Dick vers leur salle du prochain cours.

 **Dick** : Je te jure qu'un jour je vais me les faire ces gugusses.

 **Kate** : Ne te donne pas la peine de t'intéresser à eux, ils ne le valent vraiment pas. Aller viens nous avons mathématiques, la matière que je déteste le plus au monde.

Elle emmena Dick dans le bâtiment. Pendant ce temps dans la batcave, Bruce était toujours à la recherche du « qu'Est-ce que le Joker peut bien faire avec de la furcamilde.

 **Bruce** : L'ordinateur ne trouve rien de concluant. Mais ça c'est peut être intéressant. Apparemment si le Joker combine cette formule avec une autre formule chimique, il peut créer une bombe génétique qui peut influencer les êtres humains. D'après la simulation, si cette bombe venait à exploser, les habitants de la ville qui seraient touchés auraient les sens beaucoup plus évolués mais ils reviendraient à un instinct primitif qui les pousserait sûrement à tuer tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur leur chemin. Il faut empêcher cela. Alfred, préparer ma tenue pour ce soir, je vais lancer une recherche pour savoir où se trouve la deuxième formule chimique.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur.

Ils remontèrent dans le salon et Bruce commença à se préparer. Alfred appela le restaurant pour s'assurer que les places sont belles et bien réservées. Au lycée de Gotham, la sonnerie de seize heures retentit dans le bâtiment. Kate et Dick sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville.

 **Kate** : C'est par là.

 **Dick** : Alors c'est ça ton magasin préféré, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

 **Kate** : On entre?

 **Dick** : Je te suis.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin assez spacieux. Kate alla dans le rayon des robes suivit par Dick.

 **Kate** : Que penses-tu de celle-ci?

 **Dick** : Euh non je ne pense pas qu'elle t'irait. La couleur grise fait un peu délavée.

 **Kate** : Mm et celle-ci ?

Dick fit non de la tête. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à en rire. Ils finirent par se diriger vers la sortie quand Kate s'arrêta. Elle aperçut une magnifique robe dans la vitrine.

 **Kate** : Et celle-ci te conviendrais mieux?

 **Dick** : Oh que oui, allons la prendre.

Ils retournèrent à la caisse et demandèrent la robe de la vitrine. Une fois payée et emballée, les deux amis ressortirent du magasin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Kate.

 **Dick** : Nous passerons te prendre….

 **Kate** : Vers dix-neuf heures trente, je sais. J'ai hâte de te voir habillé en joli costume.

 **Dick** ( _rougissant_ ) : Euh et moi je suis pressé de te voir dans cette belle robe.

 **Kate** : Il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles, il est déjà dix-sept heure quarante-cinq. Il faut que tu te prépares toi aussi.

 **Dick** : Ouais t'as raison, à tout à l'heure.

 **Kate** : A tout à l'heure.

 **Dick** : Euh oui c'est ça.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas de là, Kate posa ses affaires devant sa porte et alla embrasser Dick sur la joue. Elle le poussa vers chez lui puis rentra chez elle. Dick ne réalisé pas encore et sauta de joie. Il revint chez lui en courant le plus vite possible. Il ouvrit la porte du hall à la volée et courut vers sa chambre. Il prit son costume et alla dans sa salle de bain.

Alfred alla refermer la porte du hall et rejoignit Bruce dans le salon.

 **Alfred** : Monsieur Dick vient de rentrer, il est déjà partit se préparer. Il m'a l'air incroyablement heureux, il n'arrêtait pas de se tenir la joue.

 **Bruce** : Haha! Elle l'a embrassé sur la joue pour qu'il se décide à revenir ici. Il doit être rouge de joie.

 **Alfred** : L'amour est vraiment une chose magnifique.

 **Bruce** : En effet Alfred. Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre Dick et nous serons tous prêt à partir.

 **Alfred** : Je vais en profiter pour sortir la voiture monsieur.

 **Bruce** : Très bien Alfred.

Il quitta la pièce tandis que Bruce ajuster sa cravate devant un miroir. Quand Alfred revint, Dick avait fini de se changer. Il était désormais dix-neuf heures pile.

 **Bruce** : Allons-y.

 **Dick** : Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt? Elle n'habite pas si loin, à vingt minutes tout au plus.

 **Bruce** : Oui mais il faut que je passe quelque part avant.

 **Dick** : Ah euh ok.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Alfred arrêta la voiture et tout le monde descendit. Bruce entra le premier chez la fleuriste.

 **Bruce** : Bonjour mademoiselle.

 **Fleuriste** ( _enjouée_ ) : Monsieur Wayne, cela est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, votre bouquet est par là. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé je l'ai fait simple mais ravissant.

 **Bruce** ( _regardant le bouquet_ ) : Il est magnifique.

 **Fleuriste** : Est-ce que monsieur Wayne aurait enfin trouvé la demoiselle de ses rêves?

 **Bruce** : Pas exactement, c'est pour l'amie de mon fils.

 **Fleuriste** ( _regardant Dick devenue aussi rouge que les roses derrière lui_ ) : mais c'est magnifique, tenez. Je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur.

 **Dick** : Euh merci.

 **Bruce** : Encore merci pour les fleurs, à une prochaine fois.

 **Fleuriste** : Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue ici monsieur Wayne et bonne chance à votre fils.

La fleuriste les salua de la main quand ils tournèrent à la première intersection. La voiture se dirigea vers la maison de Kate. Une fois devant, Dick et Bruce sortirent de la voiture ainsi qu'Alfred. Bruce frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une Kate absolument ravissante. Ses cheveux noirs magnifiquement bouclés soutenus par une barrette en argent. Un magnifique tour de cou surplombait sa robe noir et rouge au corset ficelé. Le bas de la robe volumique du au jupon situé en dessous tombait à ses pieds sur de magnifiques bottes.

Dick n'en revenait pas. Elle les fit entrer quelques instants.

 **Bruce** ( _tendant sa main à Kate_ ) : Bonjour mademoiselle, Bruce Wayne, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

 **Kate** : Moi de même monsieur Wayne. Re-bonjour Dick.

 **Bruce** : Laissez-moi vous présenter Alfred, le fin cuisinier qui prépare le repas de Dick chaque jour…mais je crois que vous le connaissez déjà.

 **Alfred** : Mes hommages mademoiselle.

 **Kate** : Bonjour Alfred, oui, c'est à vous que je dois ces magnifiques sandwichs chaque midi, sachez que vous êtes un cuisiner absolument magnifique. Je prends chaque jour, un plaisir à déguster vos merveilles.

 **Alfred** : Je vous remercie mademoiselle mais tout le plaisir est pour moi.

 **Bruce** : Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et si nous y allions.

 **Dick** : D'accord mais avant laisse-moi t'offrir ces quelques fleurs, elles sont toutes aussi jolie que toi.

 **Kate** (prenant le bouquet somptueux que lui tendait Dick) : Elles sont magnifiques et elles sentent divinement bon. Je te remercie beaucoup ( _elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et Dick devint aussi rouge que la robe de Kate.)_

Les deux amis se prirent par le bras et tous sortirent de la maison. Kate ferma la porte à clef puis elle monte suivit de Dick dans la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le « Hall Painting Restaurant ». Un voiturier alla garer la voiture tandis que le petit groupe entrait à l'intérieur. Kate fut émerveillée par les toiles qu'elle vit.

 **Kate** : Mais cet endroit est absolument magnifique.

 **Bruce** : J'ai pensé qu'être entouré de peintures vous ferez plaisir.

 **Kate** : Vous aviez parfaitement raison, elles sont toutes absolument magnifiques.

 **Bruce** : Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Dick tu veux bien aller avec mademoiselle Kate pour faire le tour de la galerie. Je vais aller à table.

 **Dick** : Ok on y va?

 **Kate** : Avec plaisir. À tout à l'heure monsieur Wayne.

Ils se quittèrent. Dick et Kate se dirigèrent vers la première toile tandis que Bruce allait à table. Une fois qu'elle fut sure de ne pas être entendue, Kate parla à Dick.

 **Kate** : Ton père a bien choisit le restaurant, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait.

 **Dick** : Comme je lui ai dit que tu aimais le dessin et la peinture, il a tout de suite choisit ce restaurant.

 **Kate** : C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. Et ces toiles sont si belles. Je n'en reviens pas.

 **Dick** : Remets toi vite alors parce qu'on doit retourner à table.

Ils rirent un moment puis se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvaient Bruce et Alfred. Ils s'installèrent et Kate fut débarrasser de son bouquet que l'on mit dans un vase sur une table non loin d'eux. Le serveur arriva avec la table des menus qu'il distribua à chacun. Une fois la commande passée, Bruce voulut en savoir plus sur Kate.

 **Bruce** : Alors Mademoiselle Kate…

 **Kate** : Je vous en prie appelez-moi tous Kate, ça me suffit.

 **Bruce** : Et bien Kate, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Dick nous parle tellement de vous, vous savez que parfois je suis obligé de le calmer.

 **Kate** : Je suis ravi de l'intérêt que me porte Dick même si il est réciproque mais je vous en supplie monsieur Wayne, tutoyez moi, cela me fait assez étrange de me faire vouvoyer.

 **Bruce** : Très bien, si c'Est-ce que tu veux. Et maintenant racontes m'en un peu plus sur toi. Par exemple, quel est ton peintre préféré? Comme je sais que tu aimes l'art.

 **Kate** : Et bien mon peintre préféré est Van Gog mais Picasso n'est pas loin. Van Gogh a une vision quasi parfaite de la réalité. Picasso lui la décrit à sa façon, si on mettait ces deux toiles ensemble par exemple, on obtiendrait à la fois une œuvre prônant la réalité mais s'évadant sur les rêves. Un peintre n'est jamais parfait mais les erreurs qu'il fait permettent de s'épanouir dans la toile.

 **Bruce** : Tu es vraiment une passionnée dis-moi.

 **Kate** : Je dessine depuis que je suis petite, je suis autodidacte. La peinture est venue ensuite mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ces grands peintres dont les toiles nous entourent.

 **Bruce** : Je suis sure que tu dois avoir ton don particulier, je serais ravi de voir une de tes toiles un jour.

 **Kate** : Bien sûr, si Dick le veux bien, je vous en ferais parvenir une durant ce week-end.

 **Bruce** : Je l'attendrais avec impatience. Ah voilà l'entrée.

Le serveur amena les assiettes et les disposa devant chaque convive. La musique se mit en route et le festin commença.

 **Bruce** : Je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

 **Kate** : Bon appétit à vous aussi.

 **Dick** : Bon appétit Kate.

 **Kate** : Merci Dick.

 **Alfred** : Bon appétit à tous.

Durant le repas, Dick et Kate ne cessèrent de se regarder du coin de l'œil. Avant que le plat principal ne vienne. Bruce proposa d'aller faire le tour de la galerie avec Kate tandis que Dick attendait avec Alfred sans pour autant la quitter du regard.

 **Alfred** : Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien monsieur, vous êtes tout rouge?

 **Dick** : Ah bon ah euh non ce n'est rien.

 **Alfred** : Je suis sure que mademoiselle Kate serait heureuse de vous voir aussi rouge. Elle ne vous est pas indifférente n'Est-ce pas?

 **Dick** : Oui c'est vrai, elle est tellement belle et c'est une fille simple, qui ne se complique pas la vie. Elle vit au jour le jour. Elle est parfaite.

 **Alfred** : Reprenez vos esprits monsieur mademoiselle Kate ne se trouve pas loin.

Dick tenta de retrouver une couleur de peau normale tandis qu'il se retournait de l'autre côté pour voir Kate discutait avec Bruce devant une toile de Picasso.

 **Bruce** : Cette œuvre est vraiment magnifique.

 **Kate** : Oui elle exprime beaucoup de chose mais si je devais toutes vous les dire, nous n'en aurions jamais fini.

 **Bruce** : Alors Kate, excuse-moi de te poser cette question mais vu que Dick ne te quitte pas du regard depuis que nous sommes sorti de table, permet moi de te poser cette question. Qui est-il pour toi?

 **Kate** : Et bien pour tout vous dire, au début je pensais que l'on resterait ami mais les choses ont pris une autre tournure. Je ne suis pas indifférente à sa présence si c'Est-ce que vous voulez savoir. Sachez que je ne m'intéresse qu'à sa personne, à ses qualités comme à ses défauts. Je ne suis pas l'être parfait, loin de là et il le sait mais même si il venait à se transformer en une immonde personne, je resterais avec lui quand même pour ce qu'il est et non par pour ce que les gens en pensent. Il a su faire la même chose avec moi alors moi se sera pareil même si j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse jamais le premier pas.

 **Bruce** : Tu viens de me planter un pieux dans le cœur, je suis incroyablement toucher par ta franchise et sache que je suis heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous.

 **Kate** : Je vous remercie du plus profond de mon cœur monsieur Wayne.

 **Bruce** : Et si nous retournions à table, la suite nous attend.

 **Kate** : Je vous suis avec plaisir.

Ils revinrent vers la table. Bruce s'assit aux côtés d'Alfred tandis que Kate alla s'installait à côté de Dick. Le plat principal étant servi, ils se remirent à manger. À la fin, Dick avait de la sauce sur le coin de la bouche.

 **Dick** : Bon sang où est ma serviette.

 **Kate** : Tiens prends la mienne.

 **Dick** : Merci euh j'en ai où exactement?

 **Kate** : Attends, je vais le faire.

Elle prit sa serviette et essuya la bouche de Dick. Il prit la serviette ainsi que la main de Kate qu'il ne lâcha plus. Bruce eu un sourire en voyant les deux amoureux gênés. Il donna un léger coup de pied en dessous de la table à Dick pour attirer son attention.

 **Bruce** : Et si vous alliez faire un tour dans la galerie, le temps que le dessert arrive, vous avez du temps devant vous.

 **Dick** : Ouais on y va?

 **Kate** : Avec plaisir.

Les deux amoureux ne se lâchèrent pas la main en sortant de table. Ils se dirigèrent vers la toile la plus éloignées et dos à la table toujours occupées par Bruce et Alfred.

 **Bruce** : Ils sont magnifiques tous les deux.

 **Alfred** : Absolument monsieur, je suis heureux de voir monsieur Dick avec cette splendide demoiselle.

 **Bruce** : Et dire que j'ai eu des préjugés, elle est adorable et elle sait trouver les mots pour parler à quelqu'un. Dick a vraiment fait un bon choix.

 **Alfred** : Il serait peut-être temps de faire venir le gâteau.

 **Bruce** : Pas maintenant Alfred, je veux d'abord voir ce qu'il va se passer entre nos deux timides. Venez Alfred.

 **Alfred** : Mais monsieur, que voulez-vous qu'il se passe?

 **Bruce** : Nous verrons bien Alfred, j'ai fait installer un banc devant cette toile.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la toile. Dick et Kate étaient assis sur le banc et regardaient la toile.

 **Kate** : C'est sans doute la plus belle des toiles de toute la galerie.

 **Dick** : Oui elle est magnifique.

 **Kate** : Tu n'as pas besoin de t'y connaître pour me faire plaisir. Dis-moi franchement ce que tu en penses.

 **Dick** : Et bien pour tout te dire, tu vas me trouver un peu vieillot mais les étoiles de cette toile resplendissent dans tes yeux.

 **Kate** : Merci ça me fait très plaisir, et je ne te trouve pas vieillot du tout. Tu es un jeune homme charmant et si gentil même si tu es un peu foufou quand tu t'y mets.

 **Dick** : Ouais-je sais.

 **Kate** : Ce n'est pas grave, je dirais que c'est le défaut que j'aime le plus chez toi.

Dick et Kate se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Leurs mains se tenaient toujours avec une intensité sans pareille. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis finirent par s'embrasser sous les yeux espionnant de Bruce et d'Alfred.

 **Alfred** (chuchotant) : C'est une magnifique scène.

 **Bruce** : En effet Alfred mais allons-nous en avant qu'ils ne nous remarquent.

Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent à leur table. Bruce commanda le gâteau d'anniversaire de Kate. Les deux tourtereaux étaient toujours assis sur le banc et se regardaient dans les yeux.

 **Dick** : Euh je je….

 **Kate** : Ne te complique pas la vie, tu veux que je le dise en première?

 **Dick** : Et bien c'est que d'habitude c'est au garçon de le dire mais….

 **Kate** : C'est pour ça que les temps changent.

 **Dick** : Et bien euh…

Kate prit le visage de Dick dans ses mains et alla près de son oreille. « Je t'aime » lui chuchota-t-elle puis elle enleva ses mains du visage de Dick qui les attrapa en vol. « Je t'aime aussi » lui dit-il en retour. Leurs yeux brillaient de milles éclats. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis retournèrent à leur table main dans la main. Ils s'assirent à leur place respective puis Bruce prit la main de Kate tandis qu'un serveur amenait le gâteau.

 **Bruce** : Kate je suis très honoré de te compter dans notre famille et permet moi de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Toute la salle applaudit tandis que Kate restait sans voix.

 **Kate** : Et bien je vous remercie beaucoup, excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de surprise.

 **Bruce** : Laisse toi emporter par la musique ainsi que par ceci.

Il tendit à Kate un paquet cadeau de taille impressionnante. Quand elle l'ouvrit tandis que le serveur amenait le gâteau près de la table, elle fut éblouit par ce qu'elle vit, une magnifique robe de soirée rouge et noire se présentait à elle ainsi que la parure de bijou qui allait avec. Elle n'en revenait pas et fut encore plus éblouit par le gâteau quand il arriva.

 **Bruce** : Je serais ravi si tu la portais le jour de ma fête d'anniversaire à laquelle tu es bien entendu invité. Et maintenant si tu veux bien venir à mes côtés, je te demande de faire un vœu et de souffler de toutes tes forces sur le gâteau.

Kate réfléchit un moment puis souffla de toutes ses forces sur les bougies qu'elle réussit à toutes éteindre. La salle applaudit.

 **Kate** : Nous n'arriverons jamais à finir tout ce gâteau.

 **Bruce** : C'est à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux il est tient.

 **Kate** : Dans ce cas je tiens à inviter tous ceux qui se trouve dans la salle, après tout un moment pareil ça se partage, surtout avec ceux qu'on aime.

Elle dit ces derniers mots en regardant Dick qui vint la rejoindre. Ils se prirent la main après que Kate ait coupé la première part du gâteau. Le restaurant mis une musique de fêtes et tout le monde se mit à danser. Kate et Dick mangeaient leur gâteau si bien qu'à la fin, ils avaient de la chantilly partout sur la bouche. Ils en rirent puis se nettoyèrent mutuellement puis vint le moment du solo.

 **Dick** ( _se levant et posant son assiette_ ) : Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse?

 **Kate** ( _qui posa également son assiette et prit la main de Dick_ ) : Avec la plus grande joie du monde.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble, main dans la main, vers la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser. Bruce était demandé par toutes les femmes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Dick et Kate en rirent. Ils se prirent dans les bras et dansèrent. À la fin de la danse, ils s'embrassèrent.

Bruce et Alfred étaient heureux de voir ça. Dick et Kate revinrent à table pour une deuxième part de gâteau, finalement ils en prirent une qu'ils mangèrent à deux. Quand fut venue la fin de la soirée, Kate et Dick s'était réfugié sur le banc près de la toile et ils discutaient.

 **Dick** : Ça te fait quoi d'être avec moi?

 **Kate** : Ça me remplit de bonheur, et toi?

 **Dick** : Je ne trouve pas les mots.

Ils rirent de nouveaux puis se prirent dans les bras. Il devait être deux heures et demie du matin quand, après plusieurs danses et parts de gâteau, Dick et Kate sortirent de la salle en compagnie de Bruce et d'Alfred. Ils montèrent dans la voiture après qu'Alfred ait rangés les cadeaux de Kate dans le coffre.

 **Dick** : Au fait je peux savoir quel était ton vœu avant de souffler les bougies?

 **Kate** : Si je te le dit ça ne fonctionnera pas alors autant garder le secret.

 **Dick** : Ok.

 **Alfred :** Nous voici arrivés mademoiselle Kate.

 **Kate** : Merci à vous monsieur Wayne, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela.

 **Bruce** : Tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

 **Kate** : A demain ou plutôt à tout à l'heure Dick.

 **Dick** : A tout à l'heure, j'ai hâte.

Ils se quittèrent devant la porte de la maison de Kate. Dick remonta dans la voiture et tout le monde se remit en route après qu'Alfred ait porté les cadeaux de la demoiselle chez elle.

Une fois à la maison des Wayne, Dick voulut appeler Kate mais il préféra la laisser se reposer. Après tout lui-même n'en revenait pas, il s'assit dans le canapé où il tomba de fatigue. Bruce le recouvrit de sa veste et alla se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Bruce était réveillé depuis peu, Dick se réveillé à son tour. Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi. Il enleva la veste qui le recouvrait et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Là il fut surpris de voir Kate en compagnie de Bruce.

 **Dick** : Kate? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?

 **Bruce** : Ah Dick, enfin avec nous!

 **Kate** : Bonjour Dick, comment vas-tu?

 **Dick** : Euh bien mais qu'Est-ce que tu...

 **Kate** : Je suis désolé si je te surprends mais comme j'étais levée depuis un moment, je suis venue voir ton père, il avait oublié sa cravate parmi mes paquets cadeaux. Je suis venu lui rendre.

 **Dick** : Je vois et bien si tu veux bien patienter, je vais aller me préparer. Bruce tu peux venir s'il te plait.

 **Bruce** : J'arrive, si tu veux bien nous excuser Kate.

 **Kate** : Je vous en prie.

Il sortit de table et alla rejoindre Dick dans le couloir qui lui sauta dessus.

 **Dick** : Mais tu es complètement dingue, tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que t'as fait exprès de laisser ta cravate pour qu'elle vienne te la rendre?

 **Bruce** (essayant d'empêcher son fils de l'étriper) : Et bien comme tu voulais la revoir, je me suis dit que peut être je pouvais te rendre ce petit service.

 **Dick** : Mais ça va pas? Tu es complètem…..

 **Kate** : Dick, monsieur Wayne, tout va bien, j'ai entendu crier.

 **Dick** : C'est rien Kate, je me suis cogné dans un vase.

 **Bruce** : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien.

 **Kate** : Bon très bien.

Elle repartit dans la salle à manger en compagnie d'Alfred. Dick lâcha son père et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que Bruce redescendait les escaliers pour revenir dans la salle à manger.

 **Kate** : Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien?

 **Bruce** : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, Dick est parti se changer.

 **Kate** : Ah bon d'accord.

 **Alfred :** Tenez mademoiselle, en attendant la venue de monsieur Dick.

 **Kate** : Je vous remercie Alfred mais il va falloir que je mette au sport un de ces jours, je vais finir par prendre du poids.

 **Alfred** : Je vous rassure tout de suite, vous êtes dans une ligne parfaite.

 **Kate** ( _souriante_ ) : Merci

Elle but le verre de citronnade offert par Alfred, elle le finit pile au moment où Dick redescendait les escaliers.

 **Dick** : C'est bon, je suis prêt.

 **Bruce** : Et si tu faisais faire un tour de la maison à Kate?

 **Kate** : Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger.

 **Bruce** : Rassure-toi, tu ne déranges personne et puis je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

 **Dick** : Ok dans ce cas, tu me suis Kate?

 **Kate** : J'arrive, euh…

 **Alfred** : Laissez, je vais m'en occuper.

 **Kate** : Merci bien.

Elle avança jusqu'à Dick puis ils firent le tour de la maison. Bruce continua de boire son café en compagnie d'Alfred.

 **Alfred** : Je crois que monsieur Dick ne vous pardonneras pas d'avoir fait cela.

 **Bruce** : Peut-être mais je suis qu'il est heureux d'être avec Kate. Je l'aime bien, elle est charmante et très polie. Je me dis que Dick devrait prendre exemple sur elle quelques fois.

 **Alfred** : Sans doute monsieur, sans doute.

 **Bruce** : Bien Alfred, il faut que j'aille à la cave, si jamais on me demande, dîtes que j'ai pris un appel dans mon bureau.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur.

Bruce se dirigea vers l'horloge et disparu. Non loin de là, au premier étage.

 **Dick** : Là c'est le couloir qui conduit à ma chambre et celui d'en face là-bas conduit à celle de Bruce.

 **Kate** : Votre maison est vraiment gigantesque. Si tu n'étais pas là, je me serais déjà perdue.

 **Dick** : Alors ne me lâche pas, je ne voudrais pas te perdre non plus.

 **Kate** ( _souriante à Dick_ ) : on continue?

 **Dick** : Oui allons par-là, tu vas voir quelle vue on a depuis la plus grande fenêtre de la maison. Tu peux voir toutes les rues avoisinantes.

 **Kate** : Dépêchons-nous, j'ai hâte.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le plus haut étage de la maison. Pendant ce temps, très loin en dessous.

 **Bruce** : Alors c'est là que se trouve la deuxième formule. Je vais tâcher d'accentuer les systèmes de sécurité.

 **Alfred** : Monsieur, les enfants commencent à se demander où vous êtes.

 **Bruce** : J'arrive Alfred d'ici deux minutes le temps de régler un dernier détail. Voilà, j'arrive.

Il remonta par l'ascenseur secret après s'être assuré que les enfants ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages. Il retourna dans la salle à manger où il les croisa.

 **Dick** : Ah Bruce, on sort Kate et moi. On va au centre commercial.

 **Bruce** : C'est pour ça que vous me cherchiez?

 **Kate** : Oui je pensai qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir avant de sortir de la maison au cas où vous vous inquièteriez.

 **Bruce** : Et bien merci de m'avoir prévenu, voulez-vous qu'Alfred vous dépose?

 **Dick** : Non merci Bruce, on va y aller à pied, il fait beau se serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

 **Bruce** : Bien dans ce cas, bonne promenade. Ramène le moi en un seul morceau Kate.

 **Kate** : Pas de problème monsieur Wayne. Au revoir.

 **Bruce** : Au revoir les enfants.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la maison et prirent la route du centre-ville. Bruce retourna à la cave pour vérifier les systèmes de sécurité de la deuxième formule.

À la fin de la journée, après avoir raccompagnée Kate chez elle, Dick partit avec Bruce à l'entreprise de produits chimiques Labotin à l'Est de la ville. Après avoir enfilé leurs costumes, ils sautèrent dans la batmobile. Une fois sur place, ils surveillèrent les environs.

 **Robin** : Je ne vois toujours rien, tu es sur que c'est bien la seule entreprise où on peut trouver la deuxième formule chimique, euh la euh…

 **Batman** : Oui j'en suis sûr et certain, la dimétéide est dans l'enceinte de cette entreprise de recherche en laboratoire. Contrairement à la furcamile, elle est autorisée dans les médicaments thérapeutiques. Mais si les deux formules chimiques venaient à entrer en contact, ce serait une catastrophe.

 **Robin** : Tu as prévenu la police?

 **Batman** : Pas avant d'être sûr que le Joker a bien ce plan en tête. Attention, il y a quelqu'un là-bas.

En effet, devant l'entrée de l'entreprise de recherche en laboratoire, se trouvait un homme. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il le voie mais quand il entra par effraction, ils n'avaient plus de doute. Ils descendirent de la batmobile et le suivirent aussi près que possible sans se faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une des nombreuses salles de l'entreprise.

Le voleur s'y était introduit en déroutant le système de sécurité avec un appareil électronique. Il s'était précipité vers les réfrigérateurs qu'il ouvrit à la recherche de la formule chimique. Une fois trouvée, il tenta de sortir mais fut arrêter par Batman et Robin qui se mirent sur sa route. Quand il alluma la lumière, ils furent surpris de tomber sur le Joker en personne.

 **Batman** : Vous?

 **Joker** : Eh bien oui, à force de mettre mes collaborateurs en prison, je suis obligé de me débrouiller tout seul ou presque.

Batman fut assommer par derrière et Robin s'écarta rapidement mais le Joker l'envoya voler dans le mur.

 **Joker** : Et moi qui pensais que vous vous attendriez à ça, enfin je ne suis jamais trop seul, n'Est-ce pas Harley?

 **Harley** : Tout à fait mon chou.

 **Joker** : Décidément elle est trop mignonne pour que je la laisse toute seule. Allons-nous-en.

 **Harley** : Je te suis mon chéri.

 **Joker** : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je te défigure encore plus.

Les deux gangsters quittèrent l'entreprise de recherche en laboratoire avec la formule laissant derrière eux un Batman à demi conscient qui se réveille doucement et un Robin complètement écrasé dans le mur encore dans les pommes. Batman se relève et prend Robin dans ses bras, il retourne à la batmobile et tente de retrouver la trace du Joker mais il ne le trouve nulle part, il lui avait une fois de plus échappé. Il ramena Robin à la batcave.

 **Batman** : Dick? Dick! Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Dick était dans un état de semi éveillé. Bruce lui retira son costume ainsi que le sien et le ramena dans sa chambre. Il le mit au lit après s'être assuré que tout aller bien. Il éteignit la lumière puis sortit.

 **Alfred** : Comment va monsieur Dick

 **Bruce** : Pas très bien malheureusement, il va avoir un gros mal de tête demain en plus d'une magnifique bosse à l'arrière de la tête.

 **Alfred** : Faut-il que j'aille m'occuper des soins?

 **Bruce** : Euh oui allez y Alfred, je vais aller voir ce que peux faire pour empêcher les plans du Joker.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur.

Ils se séparèrent et Bruce retourna à la batcave tandis qu'Alfred alla chercher la trousse de secours. Il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Dick. Il frappa puis entra. Dick était toujours dans un état semi conscient même si il avait l'air de bientôt s'endormir.

 **Alfred** ( _se penchant vers Dick_ ) : Monsieur Dick, je vais m'occuper de votre bosse derrière votre tête. Veuillez m'excuser mais il va falloir que je vous lève.

Le majordome souleva l'enfant sans aucuns problèmes même si il dormait à moitié. Il sortit la trousse de secours et nettoya la blessure de Dick qui finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Alfred. Ce dernier le rallongea et sortit de la chambre.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Dick avait un affreux mal de tête. Il descendit doucement les escaliers en se cramponnant à la rampe tellement la tête lui tournait. Bruce l'aperçut et alla à sa rencontre. Il souleva Dick dans les airs et l'amena en bas des escaliers. Il le posa ensuite sur le canapé du salon et s'assit à côté de lui.

 **Bruce** ( _regardant derrière la tête de Dick_ ) : Pas trop mal.

 **Dick** ( _se massant la tête_ ) : J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu la tête écrasé comme un jambon entre deux tranches de pain.

 **Bruce** : Alfred va t'amener une aspirine et aujourd'hui tu restes à la maison, je ne veux pas que tu mettes le nez dehors, tu as reçu un sacré coup.

 **Dick** : Ok de toute façon je ne veux pas voir Kate dans cet état.

 **Bruce** : Très bien.

Il reposa la tête de Dick délicatement sur le coussin du canapé et sortit du salon. L'adolescent prit aspirine servie par Alfred et s'endormit de nouveau. Alfred le recouvrit d'une couverture et le laissa dormir. Bruce quant à lui alla régler quelques affaires commerciales. À l'heure du midi, Dick se réveille et va jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger après réclamation de la part de son estomac. Il se traîna littéralement jusqu'à la table à laquelle il dut se tenir pour ne pas tomber.

 **Alfred** ( _retenant Dick avant qu'il ne tombe_ ) : Vous devriez rester dans le canapé monsieur.

 **Dick** : Je voudrais bien mais mon estomac me crie dessus tellement il a faim.

 **Alfred** ( _soulevant Dick comme si il soulever une plume)_ : Dans ce cas, je vous servirais votre repas directement dans le canapé. ( _Reposant Dick sur les coussins)_ maintenant restez là et ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite.

 **Dick** : Très bien Alfred. Oh ma tête!

Le major d'homme ressortit du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se dépêcha de préparer le plateau repas de Dick. Ce dernier, toujours assis dans le canapé, continuait de se masser le crâne. Alfred revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le plateau dans les mains. Il le posa sur la table du salon et laissa l'adolescent seul pour manger. À la fin de la journée, Dick vit son mal de tête diminuer et il s'empressa d'appeler Kate. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à vingt-deux heures quand il fut l'heure pour Dick d'aller se coucher sur ordre de son père.

 **Bruce** : Aller dépêche-toi de t'endormir, il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour demain.

 **Dick** : Mais pourquoi de toute façon il ne se passe rien.

 **Bruce** : Peut-être mais tu as besoin de te reposer.

 **Dick** : Mais je n'ai plus mal à la tête, c'est fini.

 **Bruce** : Tu n'as peut être plus mal mais la bosse est toujours là et tant qu'elle sera là, tu ne bougeras pas de cette maison et tu ne verras pas Kate. Alors qu'Est-ce que tu préfères?

 **Dick** : Bon ça va j'y vais ( _baillant_ ) de toutes façon je ne vais pas m'endormir aussi facilement …. Je… ( _Silence_ )

Bruce remonta les couvertures sur Dick qui s'était finalement endormi. Il sortit de la chambre et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il croisa Alfred en allant dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé quand le téléphone sonna. Alfred décrocha.

 **Alfred** : Maison Wayne j'écoute?

 **Kate** : Bonsoir monsieur Alfred, c'est Kate à l'appareil.

 **Alfred** : Mademoiselle Kate, je suis heureux de vous entendre, que se passe-t-il?

 **Kate** : Oh rien rassurez-vous, je voulais simplement savoir si Dick allait bien, je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure au téléphone mais il avait une voix étrange. Je me suis inquiété mais il m'a dit que ce n'était rien. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, loin de là mais j'ai préféré appeler monsieur Wayne pour en être sûr.

 **Alfred** : Rassurez-vous monsieur Dick va très bien, il dort en ce moment mais si vous le désirez je peux vous passez monsieur Wayne?

 **Kate** : Est-il occupé?

 **Alfred** ( _s'apercevant que Bruce n'était plus là_ ) : Je crains que oui.

 **Kate** : Dans ce cas ne le dérangez pas, votre parole me suffit. Et bien désolé de vous avoir déranger et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

 **Alfred** : Bonne soirée à vous aussi mademoiselle. Au revoir.

 **Kate** : Au revoir monsieur Alfred.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et Alfred fit de même. Il se retourna mais ne voyait Bruce nulle part. Il comprit vite qu'il devait se trouvait dans la cave. Il prit l'ascenseur secret caché derrière l'horloge puis descendit. Dick à l'étage dormait toujours.

 **Alfred** : Monsieur, mademoiselle Kate viens d'appeler au sujet de monsieur Dick.

 **Bruce** : Que voulait-elle?

 **Alfred** : Elle voulait simplement s'assurer que monsieur Dick allait bien car elle était inquiète.

 **Bruce** : Elle n'a pas de soucis à se faire. Il va bien il dort profondément en ce moment.

 **Alfred** : Oui je le lui ai dit mais elle aurait sans doute préféré l'entendre de votre bouche. Même si elle a confiance en moi, je suis sûr que venant de vous, cela l'aurait réconforté complètement car malgré tout, le doute subsiste chez elle et c'est normal.

 **Bruce** : Comment ça?

 **Alfred** : Monsieur Dick l'a appelé alors qu'il avait encore un peu mal à la tête et à entendre sa voix, elle s'est tout de suite inquiétée.

 **Bruce** : Très bien, je la rappellerai demain matin pour lui dire que tout va bien.

 **Alfred** : Que nenni monsieur, elle ne veut pas vous déranger, je lui ai dit que tout aller bien et elle a approuvée. Elle ne veut déranger personne.

 **Bruce** : Bon très bien.

 **Alfred** ( _apercevant l'écran de l'ordinateur_ ) : Je vois que vous êtes toujours à la recherche du Joker.

 **Bruce** : En effet, il prépare une bombe meurtrière et je dois tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

 **Alfred** : Ceci est du ressort de la police monsieur.

 **Bruce** : Vous savez que je ne dénigre pas la police de la ville mais le temps qu'elle comprenne ce que le Joker veut faire avec ces formules chimiques, il sera trop tard pour l'arrêter. Il faut que je trouve l'endroit où le Joker et son train pourrait être en ce moment. J'essaie de les localiser mais je n'y parviens pas.

 **Alfred** : Peut-être avez-vous besoin de faire une petite pause monsieur.

 **Bruce** : Pas le temps pour les pauses Alfred (il mit son masque) le Joker ne va pas s'accorder de pause lui. Je pars faire la ronde habituelle, surveiller Dick en mon absence.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur.

 **Batman** : Je ne veux pas qu'il bouge de son lit.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur. Faites attention à vous monsieur.

 **Batman** : Allons Alfred, Est-ce que je ne fais jamais attention quand je sors?

 **Alfred** : Si monsieur mais je préfère en être sûr.

 **Batman** : A plus tard Alfred.

Il sauta dans la batmobile et sortit de la batcave. Alfred remonta dans la maison des Wayne. Il alla voir Dick au premier étage, quand il ouvrit la porte, Dick était assis sur le bord de son lit.

 **Alfred** : Vous devriez rester couché monsieur. Il est tard.

 **Dick** : Oui je sais mais je dois aller faire ma ronde avec Bruce.

 **Alfred** : Maître Bruce est déjà partit monsieur et il m'a expressément demandé de garder un œil sur vous. Vous ne devez pas quitter le lit.

 **Dick** : Il est partit sans moi, ce n'est pas vrai.

 **Alfred** : Monsieur, c'est pour votre bien que maître Bruce tient à ce que vous restiez au lit maintenant je vous serez gré de bien vouloir vous coucher.

 **Dick** ( _se levant_ ) : Désolé Alfred mais j'en ai assez de rester au lit, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je vais rejoindre Batman.

 **Alfred** : Monsieur je dois faire en sorte que vous restiez au lit, je vous le demande encore une fois, veuillez rester couché sinon je serais contraint d'intervenir.

 **Dick** : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire Alfred, me prendre et me jeter dans le lit? Non, désolé. Excusez-moi mais il faut que j'y aille.

 **Alfred** ( _refermant la porte de la chambre sur lui et Dick_ ) : Dans ce cas monsieur vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je vais être obligé d'intervenir. Veuillez-vous recouché immédiatement.

Dick sauta sur le pan de la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit, il s'apprêtait à sortir son grappin quand Alfred l'attrape par la taille. Il le serre si fort que Dick en lâche sa ceinture qu'il avait prise en dessous de son lit. Alfred amena ensuite Dick près de son lit. Il attrapa le cou de Dick tout en maintenant son bras droit derrière son corps.

 **Alfred** : Veuillez m'excusez pour ce que je vais faire mais cela est pour votre bien.

Il tordit légèrement le cou de Dick qui craqua sous la pression. Dick n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il tomba dans les pommes. Alfred le lâcha et le reposa dans le lit puis le recouvrit avec les couettes. Il redescendit les escaliers. Quelques heures plus tard, Bruce revient de sa ronde habituelle dans Gotham. Il croisa Alfred près de la table où il faisait encore du ménage.

 **Alfred** : Maître Bruce, votre ronde s'est-elle bien passée?

 **Bruce** : Oui, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur le Joker. Comment va Dick?

 **Alfred** : J'ai été contraint de pousser monsieur Dick à s'endormir contre son gré.

 **Bruce** : Vous voulez dire que vous…

 **Alfred** : En effet monsieur, j'y ai été contraint, il voulait sauter par la fenêtre pour aller vous rejoindre.

 **Bruce** : Oh bon sang je n'y crois pas, la seule fois où vous m'avez fait cette prise, le lendemain je m'en suis rappelé. Je n'arrivais même plus à me lever. Je vais aller le voir et on s'expliquera demain. Bonne nuit Alfred.

 **Alfred** : De même monsieur.

Il quitta Alfred pour aller dans la chambre de Dick au premier étage de la maison. Il entra dans la chambre et retrouva Dick sous les couvertures, dormant paisiblement. Il s'approcha de lui et regarda derrière son cou. On y voyait parfaitement la trace des doigts d'Alfred ainsi qu'une belle rougeur qui laissera apparaître un hématome dès le lendemain. Bruce reposa la tête de Dick sur les oreillers et s'apprêtait à se lever quand il sentit une pression sur son bras. Il se retourna et aperçut Dick, réveillé.

 **Dick** : Tu es parti faire la ronde sans moi.

 **Bruce** : Tu n'étais pas en état de venir, tu t'es endormi quand on se parlait.

 **Dick** : Ouais c'est vrai mais je voulais venir.

 **Bruce** : Tu sais, Kate a appelé tout à l'heure, tu lui as fait peur quand tu lui as téléphoné, à entendre ta voix elle a cru que quelque chose t'étais arrivé. Heureusement Alfred l'a rassurée.

 **Dick** ( _essayant de se lever_ ) : Elle a appelé?

 **Bruce** ( _le repoussant sur ses oreillers_ ) : Reste coucher, ne t'inquiètes pas Alfred lui a dit que tout aller bien. C'est bon.

 **Dick** ( _réfléchissant_ ) : Désolé.

 **Bruce** : Désolé? Pourquoi? Pour avoir essayé de sauter par la fenêtre pour venir rejoindre Batman ou pour ne pas avoir écouté Alfred quand il t'a dit de rester au lit?

 **Dick** : Ben je crois que c'est pour les deux.

 **Bruce** : Si je te dis de rester coucher ce n'est pas pour rien, tu as pris un gros coup sur la tête et tu as besoin de repos. Rendors-toi, nous reparlerons de tout ça demain.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant Dick seul dans sa chambre. Il ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Bruce alla dans sa propre chambre pour aller se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Dick est le premier à se réveiller. Il tenta de se lever mais le coup qu'il avait reçu d'Alfred dans le coup l'empêcher de ressentir pleinement son corps. Il mit bien vingt bonnes minutes à sentir de nouveau ses bras. Bruce se réveilla quelques minutes après Dick qu'il alla voir aussitôt. Quand il frappa à la porte et qu'il entra, Dick tentait de se lever.

 **Bruce** ( _s'approchant de lui_ ) : Attends je vais t'aider.

Il retira les couettes du corps de Dick et le prit dans ses bras. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger pour aller déjeuner. Il posa Dick sur la chaise et s'assit à côté de lui tandis qu'Alfred amenait le petit déjeuner

 **Alfred** : Voilà votre café monsieur, et votre chocolat monsieur Dick.

 **Dick** : Euh Alfred,

 **Alfred** : Oui monsieur?

 **Dick** : Je… Je suis désolé pour hier, désolé de ne pas vous avoir écouté.

 **Alfred** : Ce n'est rien monsieur, mettons ça sur le fait que vous aviez mal à la tête.

 **Dick** : Non non, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous écouter.

 **Alfred** : Rassurez-vous monsieur, c'est comme si j'avais déjà oublier. Déjeuner maintenant, vous en avez besoin.

 **Bruce** : Aller Dick, c'est bon.

 **Dick** : Ok.

Ils déjeunèrent même si Dick n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Une fois qu'il put de nouveau sentir son corps, il remonta dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Une fois prêt, il descendit. Bruce était partit à la cave où Dick le rejoignit.

 **Dick** : Tu as du nouveau sur les plans du Joker?

 **Bruce** : Non et je ne sais toujours pas où il se trouve. Maintenant qu'il a les deux formules chimiques, je crains le pire.

 **Dick** : Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de où Est-ce qu'il pourrait cacher son train? Après tout il faut quand même un endroit très grand pour y caché un grand train comme celui-là. Et une ancienne gare?

 **Bruce** : Déjà fait mais toutes les anciennes gares de Gotham sont vides. Je commence à ne plus savoir où chercher.

 **Dick** : Ok bon ben je te laisse, il faut que je rejoigne Kate, on doit aller se promener en ville.

 **Bruce** : Un dimanche?

 **Dick** : Oui elle aime bien parce que la ville est tranquille et qu'elle est sure que personne ne viendra l'embêter pendant qu'elle se promène avec moi.

 **Bruce** : Mais oui c'est ça!

 **Dick** : Je te demande pardon ?

 **Bruce** : Le Joker va profiter d'un moment où toute la ville sera occupée ailleurs pour poser et préparer sa bombe. Je vais rechercher un événement de cette importance pour savoir quand Est-ce qu'il pourra frapper.

 **Dick** : Ok euh bon ben je te laisse, je dois y aller. Salut

 **Bruce** : Passe une bonne journée.

Dick sortit de la batcave et de la maison pour aller retrouver Kate chez elle. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le centre-ville qui été beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire.

 **Kate** : J'aime bien le dimanche, pas toi?

 **Dick** : Si c'est calme.

 **Kate** : Tu as l'air soucieux, ça va?

 **Dick** : Hein? Euh oui ça va. Je réfléchissais juste à un truc.

 **Kate** : Ah ok.

 **Dick** : Tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi je pense?

 **Kate** : A vrai dire si mais il t'appartient de me le dire, je ne vais pas t'embêter pour que tu me le dises, c'est à toi de décider.

 **Dick** : Et bien en fait, je réfléchissais à... Euh comment te dire… à je sais, si tu devais organiser un euh… un… un grand événement surprise pour toute la ville sans que les habitants ne te soupçonne, comment tu t'y prendrais? Imaginons par exemple que cet événement soit une énorme bombe de confettis, par exemple?

 **Kate** : Eh bien, si je voulais installer une énorme bombe à confettis dans la ville de Gotham sans que les habitants ne me voient, il faudrait que je résolve deux problèmes.

 **Dick** : Ah oui lesquels?

 **Kate** : Et bien tout d'abord, si la bombe est pour toute ou du moins une grande partie de la ville, il faut que je choisisse l'endroit le plus haut de la ville comme la tour d'activités commerciale Wayne, c'est la plus haute de la ville en considérant les autres.

 **Dick** : Ce n'est pas bête ça, comme ça tu aurais une ascendance sur toute la ville sans aucun problème. Donc ça c'était le premier problème mais le second c'est quoi?

 **Kate** : Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai l'endroit où je dois faire exposer ma bombe à confettis, il faut que je trouve le moyen de l'installer sans être vue des habitants, aussi il faut un événement qui les réunissent tous et ( _elle regarda une affiche sur le mur_ ) et je suis sûr que ceci ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

 **Dick** : De quoi?

 **Kate** : C'est la fête de la musique dans deux jours, et c'est également le premier jour de l'été. Tous les habitants sont conviés à venir assistés au discours du maire de la ville en ce premier jour d'été comme chaque année et en plus il sera animé par un spectacle suivit d'un concert et finalement d'un feu d'artifice. Idéal pour attirer toute la ville. Ainsi je pourrais installer tranquillement ma bombe à confettis. Ça va comme réponse?

 **Dick** : Ton raisonnement est parfait.

 **Kate** : Mais pourquoi Est-ce que tu voulais savoir ça?

 **Dick** : Oh euh pour rien, juste parce que euh… j'avais vu une émission à la télévision qui en parlait et il fallait trouver un moyen …de…euh… de réaliser la plus grande des surprises. Faire un nouveau record quoi et il y a un téléspectateur qui a proposé ça.

 **Kate** : Ah ok, tiens puisqu'on est devant l'affiche, ça te dit d'aller à cette fête de la musique?

 **Dick** : Euh oui pourquoi pas? Euh attend…

 **Kate** : D'accord dans ce cas, dans deux jours on va faire la fête. Aller viens, on va faire un tour dans le parc.

 **Dick** : Euh ok mais il faudra que je passe un coup de fil.

 **Kate** : Ok si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

 **Dick** : Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc où ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée et où ils piqueniquèrent. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux en fin d'après-midi, Dick courut chez lui après avoir raccompagnée Kate chez elle. Il prit l'ascenseur secret de l'horloge et alla dans la batcave. Seulement il n'y avait personne. Il retourna dans la maison et chercha après Alfred qu'il retrouva dans la cuisine.

 **Dick** : Alfred, où est Bruce?

 **Alfred** : Maître Bruce est en compagnie de monsieur le Maire, ils doivent tous les deux organiser la fête de la ville qui doit avoir lieu après demain. Il ne reviendra qu'en fin de soirée.

 **Dick** : Mince alors, il faut que je l'appelle. Euh merci Alfred.

 **Alfred** : Je vous en prie.

Dick courut dans le hall et sortit. Il retourna dans le centre-ville où il chercha après Bruce. Ne le voyant nulle part, il l'appela sur son cellulaire.

 **Bruce** : Allo?

 **Dick** : Allo Bruce? Je crois que j'ai compris comment va faire le Joker pour installer sa bombe.

 **Bruce** : Euh attends deux secondes (il s'éloigna du téléphone) Monsieur le Maire, veuillez m'excuser, je reviens dans quelques minutes, un coup de fil important. (Il se rapprocha du téléphone après s'être éloigné du Maire) écoute je ne peux pas en parler maintenant, je vais faire vite. Je devrais être de retour dans deux heures tout au plus. Il va falloir que tu attendes jusque-là.

 **Dick** : Mais c'est super important!

 **Bruce** : Je sais mais là je suis entouré des grosses têtes de la ville de Gotham et je ne peux pas vraiment parler de ça au téléphone. Il faut que je te laisse.

 **Dick** ( _déçu_ ) : Ok.

 **Bruce** : A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha puis retourna les mains dans les poches à la maison des Wayne. En chemin il reçut un coup de fil de Kate qui lui demandait de passer chez elle pour prendre une de ses toiles afin qu'il puisse la montrer à son père. Une fois la toile en poche ainsi qu'un bisou, il retourna chez lui, un peu plus heureux. Il posa la toile de Kate dans un coin du salon puis s'assit sur le canapé. La pièce semblait plus lumineuse quand la lumière du coucher de soleil au dehors passait au travers des vitres des grandes fenêtres qui longeaient les murs Est de la maison des Wayne. Dick alla chercher une de ses bandes dessinées dans sa chambre puis redescendit dans le salon où il la lue pour attendre Bruce. Quand ce dernier revint de son entretien avec le Maire et les grosses têtes de la ville, Dick était toujours sur sa bande dessinée. Quand il arriva dans le salon, Bruce s'assit à côté de Dick qui posa son imagerie sur la table.

 **Bruce** : Alors qu'Est-ce que tu as trouvé pour la bombe du Joker?

 **Dick** ( _soupirant_ ) : Et bien vois-tu pendant que tu étais avec ( _il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts_ ) les grosses têtes de la ville, moi et Kate nous sommes allés faire un tour et on en a discuté de cette fameuse bombe.

 **Bruce** : Tu as parlé de ça à Kate!

 **Dick** : Oui mais de manière discrète, je lui ai fait croire que quelqu'un à la télévision avait décidé de faire exploser une bombe de confettis sur sa ville mais qu'il demandait à tous les téléspectateurs des conseils sur comment il pouvait s'y prendre, et Kate m'a cru même si je n'aime pas trop lui mentir.

 **Bruce** : Tu m'as fait peur l'espace de trente secondes, et qu'est-ce que ça as donné?

 **Dick** : Et bien d'après Kate, il faut résoudre deux problèmes.

 **Bruce** : Lesquels?

 **Dick** : Tout d'abord, il faut que le Joker trouve l'endroit le plus élevé de la ville pour être sûr de toucher un maximum de monde, et elle a pensé à la tour commerciale Wayne.

 **Bruce** : Ce n'est pas bête, en effet, cette tour est la plus haute de Gotham. Elle a bien deviné, mais le deuxième problème c'est quoi?

 **Dick** : Et bien comme tu t'en doute, pour installer cette bombe, il ne doit pas se faire voir alors il a besoin que toute la ville soit réunie à un endroit pour pouvoir installer sa bombe, un grand événement quoi.

 **Bruce** : Tu veux dire que…

 **Dick** : Et oui Bruce, cette fête de la musique que toi et ( _il refit des guillemets avec ses doigt)_ les grosses têtes de Gotham ainsi que le Maire êtes en train d'organiser va permettre au Joker d'installer tranquillement sa bombe.

 **Bruce** : Mais cette fête n'a lieu que dans deux jours et la furcamile ne peut pas être conservée plus de vingt-quatre heures sinon elle devient inutilisable et vu qu'elle ne se trouve dans son container, elle ne tiendra jamais. À moins que le Joker n'ai trouvé le moyen de conserver cette formule chimique mais pour cela il lui faudrait un container de la même taille et pourvu des mêmes systèmes de conservation que celui du laboratoire de Labotin.

 **Dick** : Et bien justement cela doit être difficile pour lui de cacher un tel système de conservation, il lui faut un endroit spécial si je ne me trompe.

 **Bruce** : allons à la batcave, si l'ordinateur peut trouver pareil endroit alors là c'est sur nous l'avons.

 **Dick** : C'est partit.

Il sauta du canapé et prit l'ascenseur secret de l'horloge avec Bruce pour descendre jusqu'à la batcave. Bruce se dirigea vers l'ordinateur auquel il fit immédiatement débuter une recherche. Quand l'ordinateur aboutit à une réponse, les deux hommes enfilèrent leur costume et montèrent dans la batmobile.

 **Batman** : D'après l'ordinateur, l'usine désaffectée de botanique de la ville est le seul endroit qui possède de tels systèmes de conservation qui n'ont pas encore été démonter.

 **Robin** : Je l'espère, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec l'instinct d'un homme préhistorique.

Batman : Ca n'arrivera pas, nous allons empêcher le Joker de faire une énorme bêtise

La batmobile fendit les airs à travers les rues presque inanimées de Gotham. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'usine désaffectée, ils s'arrêtèrent et descendirent. Dick approcha le premier de la porte de service de l'usine avec Batman derrière lui.

 **Robin** : j'entends des voix, il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

 **Batman** : très bien je passe le premier.

Il ouvrit la porte délicatement pour ne pas se faire entendre. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et se cachèrent derrière de tonneaux géants. Plusieurs voix se faisaient entendre un peu plus loin. Batman regarda au-dessus du tonneau et aperçut des sbires du Joker attendant devant un camion.

 **Batman** (parlant à voix basse) : La furcamilde doit se trouver à l'intérieur du camion, il fait la taille d'un container.

 **Robin** : Ok dans ce cas j'y vais le premier.

 **Batman** : Ok c'est partit.

Robin sortit de sa cachette et s'occupa de faire diversion avec les hommes du Joker pour que Batman puisse accéder à la remorque du camion. Robin attaquer ses assaillants à coups de bâton télescopique mais il en eu pour un bon moment. Batman assomma les deux personnes qui gardaient la remorque et l'ouvrit avec une mini-bombe provenant de sa ceinture. Quand la porte de la remorque fut ouverte, il fut surpris de ne rien trouver. Quand ils furent tous assommés et dans les étoiles, Robin laissant ses assaillants sur le sol de la vieille usine et alla rejoindre Batman. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la remorque et trouvèrent un talkie-walkie sur le sol de fer. Batman le ramassa et le mit en route. Il ne fut cependant pas surpris d'entendre la voix du Joker.

 **Joker** ( _au travers de l'appareil_ ) : Alors Batman pas trop déçu j'espère. Sache que je voulais te voir moi aussi mais mes formules ne peuvent attendre. Aussi comme je savais que tu allais venir me voir, j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions, rassure toi ma magnifique bombe est prête et j'ai hâte de voir le feu d'artifice qu'il va provoquer. À bientôt Batman et surtout garde bien le rythme. Ha! Ha! Hahahahaha! Ouhouhouhouhou!Hihihihihihihihi! ''Clic''

Batman éteignit le talkie-walkie. Lui et Robin se regardèrent un moment puis ressortir de la vieille usine après avoir appelé la police. Ils remontèrent dans la batmobile et retournèrent dans la batcave.

 **Robin** ( _sur la route_ ) : Et bien je crois que je peux annuler mon rendez-vous avec Kate à cette fête de la musique.

 **Batman** : Je suis désolé mais cette fête n'est plus sure, penses à bien lui dire de ne pas sortir de chez elle.

 **Robin** : Ouais, je vais encore devoir lui mentir.

 **Batman** : Tu n'as pas le choix.

 **Robin** ( _triste_ ) : Ouais, je sais. Je n'ai qu'à me dire que c'est pour son bien.

La batmobile fendit de nouveau les airs des routes de la ville pour revenir à son point de départ. Une fois dans la batcave, Batman lança une nouvelle recherche pour essayer de trouver le Joker mais en vain. Les deux hommes passèrent ainsi toute la nuit à chercher dans la ville, l'endroit où pourrait se cacher le Joker mais ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part et durent se résigner aux premières lueurs du jour.

 **Bruce** ( _enlevant son costume_ ) : Nous n'avons plus qu'une nuit pour le retrouver et l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution, le jour il ne tentera rien, c'est beaucoup trop risqué, même l'homme le plus fou du monde le sais alors lui le sais forcément.

 **Dick** ( _retirant également son costume et baillant en coin_ ) : Ouais sûrement, oh bon sang le coup de barre, je comprends pourquoi je déteste les nuits blanches.

Ils rangèrent leurs costumes et remontèrent dans la maison des Wayne où Alfred leur servit un petit déjeuner même si ils n'avaient pas vu la nuit passée.

 **Bruce** : Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?

 **Dick** : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore organisé ma journée.

 **Bruce** : Est-ce que tu vas voir Kate?

 **Dick** : Je ne sais pas, si jamais elle veut bien, on retournera dans le parc. On y était bien hier.

 **Bruce** : Et si on faisait un grand piquenique, je sais que mon esprit est préoccupé par les plans du Joker mais je ne dois pas confondre ma vie privée et celle de Batman.

 **Dick** : C'est une bonne idée, je suis pressé d'être à la sieste.

 **Bruce** ( _esquissant un sourire_ ) : C'est normal, Alfred préparez un piquenique pour quatre personnes. Il fait si beau ne ratons pas cette belle journée.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur, avez-vous des exigences particulières pour les sandwichs?

 **Bruce** : Euh non faites-les comme vous le sentez Alfred, tout ce que vous faites en ce qui concerne la cuisine relève d'un véritable festin, je vous fait pleinement confiance. En attendant je vais aller me préparer, nous partons dans une heure.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur.

Bruce se retira de table contrairement à Dick qui attendit quelques instants. Une fois que Bruce n'était plus en vue, il sortit de table et alla voir Alfred dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se retourna quand il le vit.

 **Alfred** : Monsieur aurait-il besoin de quelque chose?

 **Dick** : Non Alfred, je voulais juste vous dire, pour le sandwich de Kate, ne mettez pas de viandes, elle est végétarienne.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur, si je le fais au fromage, sera ira-t-il?

 **Dick** : Ce sera parfait Alfred, si du fromage rouge est possible, elle adore celui-là.

 **Alfred** : Bien monsieur.

 **Dick** : Merci Alfred.

 **Alfred** : Je vous en prie monsieur maintenant vous devriez aller vous préparer, nous partons dans moins d'une heure.

 **Dick** : Oui j'y vais, encore merci.

Il sortit de la cuisine en courant et monta dans sa chambre. De là il appela Kate pour la prévenir.

 **Kate** : Un pique-nique mais en quel honneur?

 **Dick** : Bien aucun, comme c'est une belle journée, Bruce a pensé que ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

 **Kate** : Ok et faut que je ramène quoi?

 **Dick** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alfred s'occupe de tout.

 **Kate** : Je vais quand même ramener quelque chose, cela ne se fait de venir les mains vides.

 **Dick** : Si tu veux.

 **Kate** : Comment ça se passe, je vous rejoins là-bas?

 **Dick** : Non on va passer te prendre.

 **Kate** : Ok dans combien de temps?

 **Dick** : D'ici moins d'une heure à peu près, tu seras prête?

 **Kate** : Je suis déjà prête. Je vous attendrais devant ma porte.

 **Dick** : Ok à tout à l'heure alors.

 **Kate** : A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et prit des affaires pour ensuite aller dans sa salle de bain.


	6. Chapter 6

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Bruce et Dick descendirent les escaliers pour aller retrouver Alfred dans la salle à manger. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à amener le panier de sandwich dans la voiture.

 **Bruce** : Tout est prêt?

 **Alfred** : Oui monsieur j'ai également pensé à prendre beaucoup d'eau, avec cette chaleur.

 **Dick** : Ce n'est pas pour rien demain ce sera le premier jour de l'été, il va faire chaud pendant longtemps.

 **Bruce** : Peut-être mais ne négligeons pas les bienfaits de l'eau fraîche. En route.

Ils se dirigèrent tous à la voiture, Dick posa les deux packs d'eau fraîche qu'il avait portée pour aider Alfred dans le coffre à côté du panier en osier. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les sièges arrières de la voiture où il s'assit aux côté de Bruce. Alfred monta peu après et la voiture démarra. Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes pour arriver chez Kate, qui comme dit, les attendait devant sa porte. La voiture s'arrêta et elle monta à l'arrière en faisant attention à son paquet.

 **Kate** : Bonjour monsieur Wayne, bonjour Dick.

 **Bruce** : Bonjour Kate, comment vas-tu?

 **Kate** : Ca va bien merci.

 **Dick** : Il y a quoi dans ton paquet là?

 **Kate** : Tu verras bien. Je te donne un indice, je sais que tu aimes ça.

 **Dick** : Ah bon.

 **Bruce** : Sinon, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ta toile, hier je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

 **Kate** : Cela a peu d'importance, je m'imaginais bien qu'un homme comme vous n'aurait pas forcément le temps de voir ma toile ce week-end surtout que vous devez organiser la fête de la musique avec monsieur le Maire.

 **Bruce** : Comment es-tu au courant?

 **Kate** : Vous n'avez pas vu les journaux, cette fête fait le tour des médias et ceux qui l'organisent aussi.

 **Bruce** : Ah bon je n'ai pas dû faire attention. Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il va continuer à faire beau, cette journée s'annonce magnifique.

 **Kate** : Oui en effet, encore merci de m'avoir invité à ce piquenique, à vrai dire, je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire de ma journée.

 **Bruce** : Pas de problème, cela me fait très plaisir de te voir et je suis sûr que Dick l'est tout autant.

 **Dick** ( _rougissant_ ) : Euh oui bien sûr.

 **Kate** ( _prenant sa main_ ) : On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir.

 **Dick** ( _reprenant ses couleurs_ ) : Oui je ne m'inquiètes pas. On pourra faire un tour de pédalo, il y en un sur le lac du Parc.

 **Kate** : Aucun problème.

Elle lui sourit et il fut heureux. La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking du parc. Tout le monde sortit.

 **Kate** : Heureusement que l'école est fériée pour aujourd'hui parce qu'avec cette chaleur, on aurait jamais tenu dans la salle de cours.

 **Dick** : Oui c'est sûr mais demain il va falloir y retourner.

 **Kate** : Ce n'est pas grave et en plus demain soir, il y a la fête de la musique, j'ai hâte d'y aller. Le feu d'artifice sera superbe du moins je l'espère.

 **Bruce** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera magnifique. Dick je peux te parler un instant?

 **Dick** : Oui j'arrive, tu veux bien m'excuser?

 **Kate** : Oui bien sûr je vais aller donner un coup de main à Alfred.

 **Dick** : Ok à tout de suite.

Ils se quittèrent, Dick alla retrouver son père adoptif tandis que Kate porta la glacière dans lequel se trouvaient les deux packs de bouteilles d'eau fraîche sur la table de pique-nique.

 **Bruce** : Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit que tu ne pourrais pas y aller?

 **Dick** : Non elle est trop contente d'y aller, je ne peux l'empêcher d'aller à cette fête, et puisque je ne le peux pas, j'irai avec elle pour la protéger.

 **Bruce** : Mais tu oubli le Joker?

 **Dick** : Je le sais bien mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

 **Bruce** ( _réfléchissant_ ) : Je sais, dans ce cas faisons comme ceci. Tu vas avec Kate à la fête pendant que Batman cherchera le Joker, tu mettras ton costume en dessous de tes vêtements comme ça si jamais tu dois intervenir, tu seras prêt. Tu feras la gai et si jamais il y a du mouvement, tu me préviendras aussitôt et tu viendras me rejoindre. Tu inventeras une excuse pour t'absenter un moment. Ça marche?

 **Dick** : Ca marche mais maintenant allons les rejoindre, ils nous attendent.

 **Bruce** ( _regardant vers la table de pique-nique_ ) : Oui effectivement. Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers Alfred et Kate qui avaient déjà préparé la table. Comme il n'était que dix heures du matin, Dick et Kate décidèrent d'aller faire un tour de pédalo avant de revenir. Ils firent la course jusqu'à la baraque à louer puis montèrent dans l'un des pédalos. Ils allèrent doucement sur le lac, Kate trempait sa main de temps à autre. Ils pédalaient tranquillement et aperçurent des pêcheurs non loin de là. Ils leur firent signe et continuèrent leur tour sur le lac main dans la main. Pendant ce temps à la table de pique-nique, Bruce et Alfred discutaient.

 **Alfred** : Ils sont vraiment beaux comme ça.

 **Bruce** ( _buvant son verre d'eau_ ): Oui c'est vrai ça Alfred.

 **Alfred** : Maître Bruce compte-t-il faire de même bientôt ou suis-je condamné à vous voir seul jusqu'à mes vieux jours?

 **Bruce** ( _qui faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée_ ) : Euh ( _toussotement_ ) nous verrons cela plus tard Alfred, pour le moment c'est Dick qui a besoin d'être entouré, cela va bientôt faire un an que ses parents ne sont plus à ses côtés et je ne veux plus le voir seul.

 **Alfred** : Vous avez entièrement raison monsieur, la solitude n'est pas une bonne chose, surtout pas pour monsieur Dick. Mais je n'oublie pas que vous aussi vous devriez arrêter d'être seul.

 **Bruce** : Alfred! Arrêtez un peu, je ne suis pas seul, vous êtes là non?

 **Alfred** : Je le sais bien monsieur mais je ne compte pas me marier avec vous, il faut que vous vous trouviez une demoiselle et rapidement, cela devient inquiétant.

 **Bruce** : Ne dîtes pas de bêtises j'ai tout le temps devant moi.

 **Alfred** : Si vous le dîtes monsieur.

Dick et Kate étaient restés trois quarts d'heure à bord du pédalo quand ils décidèrent d'en descendre. Ils retournèrent à la table où Bruce et Alfred siroter une limonade. Ils s'assirent à côté d'eux en riant.

 **Bruce** : Qu'Est-ce qui peut bien vous mettre en joie?

 **Kate** : Eh bien, pendant que nous faisions le tour en pédalo, nous avons vu les pêcheurs de l'autre côté. L'un d'eux à voulut nous saluer et sans le vouloir il a attrapé notre pédalo avec son hameçon. Il s'est littéralement envolé avec nous mais le pire c'est que nous ne l'avions pas vu. Et quand Dick s'est retourné pour voir derrière si le pêcheur était toujours là, il l'a aperçu qui tenait toujours sa canne à pêche dans l'eau derrière nous.

 **Dick** : Bien entendu on s'est arrêter et nous l'avons ramené sur la terre ferme mais c'est là que ça devient drôle.

 **Bruce** : Ah bon pourquoi cela?

 **Kate** ( _rigolant_ ) : et bien quand nous l'avons reposé sur le bord du lac, nous sommes repartis à notre tour et quand nous sommes repassé devant ce même pêcheur, vous ne devinerez jamais où il était?

 **Bruce** : Où ça?

 **Dick** : Il avait accroché son hameçon à son pantalon et en voulant l'enlever, il a arraché tout son pantalon et on a vu tout son caleçon qui était magnifique d'ailleurs.

 **Kate** : Oui avec plein de cœur rouge dessus.

Les deux enfants rirent de plus belle et Bruce se joignit à eux. Quand ce moment passa, il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant midi. Bruce, Dick et Kate décidèrent de se promener le long du parc tandis qu'Alfred aller se reposer à l'ombre. Ils prirent les chemins tracés et passèrent devant les pêcheurs, Kate et Dick eurent un fou rire en revoyant le pêcheur de tout à l'heure qui n'avait plus de pantalon mais une bâche autour de sa taille. Bruce et eux s'éloignèrent pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Les deux enfants n'en pouvaient plus de rire et durent s'arrêter un moment pour reprendre leur esprits.

Quand ils se remirent en route, le soleil tapé de plus en plus fort. Ils arrivèrent devant la baraque à louer. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques temps pour regarder les reflets du soleil dans l'eau du lac. Ils reprirent ensuite leur balade.

 **Bruce** : C'est agréable de se promener comme ça.

 **Dick** : Ouais ça fait du bien surtout quand y pas cours.

 **Kate** : Peu importe la raison, cela est toujours bon de prendre un petit bain de soleil mais si j'avais su j'aurais pris mes lunettes de soleil. Aïe!

 **Dick** : Ca va?

 **Kate** ( _se_ _frottant_ _le_ _bras_ ) : Oui ça va, c'est simplement que j'ai laissé mes lunettes dans mon sac qui est avec Alfred mais vu que nous sommes bientôt arrivés, je vais attendre.

 **Bruce** : Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas fait mal mais l'arbre ne doit pas avoir le même avis.

 **Kate** : Je voudrais bien m'excuser mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me comprenne pas.

Ils riaient de nouveau et se remirent en route. Quand ils arrivèrent à la table un quart d'heure avant midi. Ils décidèrent de se poser et de jouer aux cartes.

 **Bruce** : Attention à celui ou celle qui tombe sur le valet de pic, se sera un gage.

 **Dick** : T'inquiètes je gère, du moins je l'espère. Allons y. (tirant une carte parmi celles éparpillée sur la table) ouf j'ai eu chaud.

 **Kate** : A mon tour ( _elle_ _ferma_ _les_ _yeux_ _pour_ _piocher_ sa _carte_ _qu'elle_ _retourna_ _aussitôt_ ) ouf je ne suis pas tombé dessus.

 **Bruce** : Bon et bien c'est à moi ( _il_ _attendit_ _un_ _peu_ _avant_ _de_ _tirer_ _une_ _carte_ ) et mince.

 **Dick** : Ah c'est toi qui l'a eu, alors c'est à nous de te donner un gage à faire voyons…

 **Kate** : Ne lui donnons pas un gage trop embêtant avec ce soleil ce ne serait pas bon.

 **Dick** : Effectivement, Alfred vous n'auriez pas une idée?

 **Alfred** : En effet une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit.

 **Dick** : Allez-y je n'ai rien en tête pour le moment. Je vous donne mon gage.

 **Alfred** : Bien, dans ce cas maître Bruce, mon gage sera le suivant. Vous devrez aller voir la belle demoiselle et lui parler pendant disons, deux à trois minutes pour faire connaissance.

 **Bruce** : Oh non Alfred vous êtes dur là. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça?

 **Kate** : Si vous voulez je peux arranger cela.

 **Bruce** : Je te remercie mais qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire.

 **Kate** : Venez, vous allez vite comprendre, Dick tu es prêt à me couvrir?

 **Dick** : Toujours Kate.

 **Kate** : Dans ce cas allons-y.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux vers la femme qui se tenait debout devant le lac et qui admirait la vue. Elle avait un chapeau dans la main, Kate ébouriffa ses cheveux, mis un bandana sur son visage et courut vers la femme, elle attrapa son chapeau et le jeta dans le lac, puis elle s'enfuit loin de la femme tandis que Bruce courait vers elle.

 **Demoiselle** : Oh mon chapeau, vilain garnement.

 **Bruce** : Est-ce que ça va, j'ai vu ce qui vient de se passer.

 **Demoiselle** : Oh je vous remercie mais oui ça va, ce chapeau était vraiment très jolie, je l'aimais bien.

 **Bruce** : Je suis désolé, voulez-vous que j'aille le rechercher.

 **Demoiselle** : Je vous en serais très reconnaissante, je n'aime pas trop l'eau.

 **Bruce** : Ah bon?

 **Demoiselle** : Oui je ne suis pas une très bonne nageuse.

 **Bruce** : Ah je comprends mieux, veuillez patienter, je vais le chercher.

Il entra dans l'eau qui lui monta jusqu'aux genoux, il attrapa le chapeau de la demoiselle qui s'était accroché à un bout de bois et le lui ramena. Kate quant à elle, avait fait le tour du parc. Elle s'était arrêtée derrière un bosquet pour remettre ses cheveux en place et son bandana dans sa poche. Elle courut jusqu'à Dick. Bruce ressortit de l'eau avec le chapeau mouillé de la demoiselle dans ses mains.

 **Bruce** : Je suis navré, mais je crois qu'il va falloir le laisser sécher un petit moment.

 **Demoiselle** : Ce n'est rien, cela me rafraîchira un peu mais votre pantalon est tout mouillé.

 **Bruce** : Ce n'est rien, il fait tellement chaud qu'il ne devrait pas être long à sécher.

 **Demoiselle** : Et bien je vous remercie monsieur?

 **Bruce** : Monsieur Wayne, Bruce Wayne.

 **Demoiselle** : Et bien je vous remercie monsieur Wayne. À une prochaine fois peut être, il faut que je rentre.

 **Bruce** : A une prochaine fois dans ce cas.

 **Demoiselle** : Au revoir ( _elle_ _lui_ _fit_ _une_ _bise_ _sur_ _la_ _joue_ _puis_ _s'éloigna_ ).

 **Bruce** ( _se_ _tenant_ _la_ _joue_ ) : Au revoir.

Il regarda la femme s'éloignait tandis que Kate se retenait de rire. Dick lui tenait la bouche mais quand elle vit Bruce revenir le pantalon trempée, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire. Alfred avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et Dick se mit à rire.

 **Bruce** : Bon ça va, je l'ai réussi mon gage quand même.

 **Dick** : Oui mais si Kate n'avait pas été là, tu serais encore en train de te demander comment tu aurais fait.

 **Kate** ( _se_ _retenant_ _de_ _rire_ _d'avantage_ ) : Je suis désolé d'avoir du vous faire aller dans l'eau mais comme il faisait chaud, c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue en tête. Au moins maintenant vous ne risquez plus d'avoir trop chaud, surtout vos jambes.

 **Alfred** : Mademoiselle Kate a réalisé un exploit et elle aurait pu se faire prendre, j'avoue qu'aller mettre les pieds dans ce lac ne m'inspirerait pas trop mais je ne peux qu'approuver ce qu'elle a fait. Au moins maître Bruce aura pris un peu de fraîcheur avec ce bain de pied.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, midi était passé. Ils se mirent tous à table et Alfred distribua les sandwichs.

 **Kate** : Encore désolé pour votre pantalon mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu d'autre idée sur le moment.

 **Bruce** : Ce n'est pas grave, il est déjà sec de toute façon. Et puis au moins maintenant j'ai moins chaud.

 **Dick** : Ça s'est sûr.

 **Alfred** : Voilà pour vous mademoiselle, un sandwich sans viande sur la demande de monsieur Dick.

 **Kate** : Je vous remercie Alfred.

 **Alfred** : Je vous en prie.

 **Bruce** : Tu ne manges pas de viande

 **Kate** : Euh non.

 **Bruce** : Pourquoi cela?

 **Kate** : Et bien il y a deux raisons, la première étant que je refuse de manger les animaux que je vois tous les jours. Et deuxièmement parce que j'y suis allergique.

 **Bruce** : Allergique?

 **Kate** : Euh oui en fait quand je mange de la viande, même si ça n'arrive pas tout de suite, j'ai des petits soucis d'ordre digestif et cutanés qui ne sont pas beau à voir et que je ne vais pas expliquer maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de manger.

 **Bruce** : Evidemment et bien dans ce cas bon appétit.

 **Kate** : Bon appétit à tous.

 **Dick** : Bon appétit à tous, bon appétit Kate.

 **Kate** : Merci Dick toi aussi.

 **Alfred** : Bon appétit à tous.

 **Dick** **et** **Kate** : Bon appétit Alfred ( _rirent_ ).

 **Alfred** : Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réaction.

 **Kate** : Que voulez-vous, un fin cuisinier comme vous a droit au mérite des œuvres qu'il réalise. C'est tout à fait normal.

 **Alfred** : Merci pour ce compliment mademoiselle, cela me touche beaucoup.

 **Kate** : Ne me remerciez pas, la vérité n'a pas de prix pour être dite.

 **Bruce** : Et bien c'est sur cette magnifique phrase que je vous invite à déguster avec grand appétit les petites douceurs réalisées par Alfred.

Ils commencèrent tous à manger. Quand fut venu le moment du dessert, Kate alla prendre son paquet qu'elle avait entreposé dans la glacière afin qu'il reste au frais. Elle le posa sur la table et le déballa.

 **Kate** : Et voilà, j'ai pensé que cela vous ferez plaisir, bien sûr je ne suis pas une aussi bonne cuisinière qu'Alfred mais j'espère que vous aimerez. C'est un gâteau au goût fruité sans morceaux, recouvert d'un chapeau de chocolat craquant et d'une parure d'éclat de noisette sur les bords mélangé avec un peu de crème. Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez.

 **Dick** : Ah ça j'en suis sûr, il a l'air absolument délicieux.

 **Bruce** : Ça je peux le confirmer.

 **Alfred** : Je suis du même avis mais goûtons le sinon nous ne saurons jamais à quel point il est bon.

Il coupa le gâteau en plusieurs parts qu'il donna à chaque personne autour de la table. Chacun planta sa cuillère dans son assiette et dégusta.

 **Dick** ( _la_ _bouche_ _pleine_ ) : Il est absolument délicieux.

 **Bruce** : Dick avale avant de parler enfin. Mais il a raison, ton gâteau est délicieux.

 **Alfred** : En effet je ne peux qu'approuver, vous êtes une adversaire redoutable.

 **Kate** : Ne me prenait pas pour une adversaire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je fais des gâteaux. Contrairement à vous qui cuisinez tous les jours.

 **Alfred** : Je dois quand même avouer que vous avez un certain talent tant au niveau des ingrédients que de la présentation, on dirait une œuvre d'art.

 **Kate** : Ah oui excusez-moi, mais je crois que la peinture m'a suivi dans la préparation du gâteau.

 **Bruce** : Haha! Ce n'est rien, il est à la fois bon et beau, que demander de plus.

 **Dick** ( _se_ _resservant_ _une_ _autre_ _part_ ) : Rien du tout à part un autre morceau.

 **Bruce** : Doucement Dick, personne ne va manger ta part tu sais.

 **Dick** : Oui je sais mais il est tellement bon ce gâteau.

 **Kate** : Vas-y doucement quand même, ne manges pas trop parce qu'avec la chaleur tu vas avoir mal au ventre.

 **Alfred** : Elle a raison monsieur Dick.

 **Dick** : Bon bon ça va je me calme, mais n'empêche que ce gâteau est délicieux.

Il dévora sa part de gâteau en deux bouchées. Il dut s'arrêter sous les cris de son ventre qui n'avait plus de place. Alfred rangea le reste du gâteau dans la glacière afin qu'il ne tourne pas. Kate se leva de table et alla s'asseoir au pied d'un vieux chêne non loin de là. Elle s'installa et regarda le ciel. Bruce fit un coup de coude à Dick pour qu'il aille la rejoindre. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'elle et ils regardèrent ensemble le ciel.

 **Kate** : C'est un ciel magnifique.

 **Dick** : Oui c'est vrai.

 **Kate** ( _tournant_ _la_ _tête_ _vers_ _Dick_ ) : Mais c'est quoi ces valises sous tes yeux?

 **Dick** : Oh ce n'est rien, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, je n'ai pas arrêté de me lever, pas moyen de fermer l'œil.

 **Kate** : Vraiment?! Dans ce cas reposons nous ici et maintenant.

 **Dick** : Je ne suis pas contre après tout on a tout le temps.

Ils se posèrent un instant et fermèrent leurs yeux. Finalement Dick s'endormit dans les bras de Kate qui le retint avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule puis s'endormit à son tour, sa tête contre le bois de l'arbre et un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux amoureux s'étaient endormis sous les yeux protecteurs de Bruce.

À la fin de la journée, Alfred déposa Kate devant chez elle. La jeune adolescente embrassa Dick sur la joue avant de rentrer chez elle. Dick remonta dans la voiture direction la maison des Wayne.

 **Bruce** : Prêt pour une autre nuit blanche?

 **Dick** : Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose?

 **Bruce** : Tu peux toujours rester à la maison, je ne t'en empêche pas après tout c'est vrai tu as école demain.

 **Dick** : Ne commence pas avec ça, je viens avec toi.

 **Bruce** : Non non, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Je suis tellement préoccupé par cette fête et par le Joker que j'avais complètement oublié que l'école reprenait demain. C'est décidé, tu iras te coucher de bonne heure, je veux que tu ailles au lycée demain.

 **Dick** : Mais, je veux venir, je veux t'aider!

 **Bruce** : Tu m'aideras demain soir, à la fête de la musique rappelle toi. Et puis ce n'est pas bon, tu n'as pas toutes tes heures de sommeil, même si tu es quelqu'un de courageux et de fort, n'oublie pas pour autant que tu es encore un enfant qui n'a pas fini de grandir mais dès que tu seras grand, tu pourras faire comme tu le sens. Mais en attendant je veux que tu ailles te coucher de bonne heure ce soir. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance pour ça?

 **Dick** ( _se_ _résignant_ ) : Oui c'est d'accord.

 **Bruce** ( _lui_ _souriant_ ) : Aller ne t'en fait pas, d'ici deux ou trois ans tu pourras venir avec moi tout le temps.

 **Dick** ( _souriant_ _à_ _son_ _tour_ ) : Et ben d'ici là, j'ai le temps.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Wayne quelques minutes plus tard. Alfred rangea les affaires du coffre tandis que Bruce et Dick se dirigeaient vers la batcave.

 **Bruce** : Il fera nuit dans deux heures, en attendant tu peux toujours m'aider à trouver un moyen pour attraper le Joker.

 **Dick** : Ouais pourquoi pas ( _il_ _baillât_ _en_ _cachette_ , il _se retint d'ouvrir la_ _bouche_ ) je me sens super bien.

 **Bruce** : Tant mieux. Allons-y.

Ils travaillèrent les deux heures entières pour tenter de trouver un moyen de capturer le Joker et d'empêcher la bombe d'exploser. Ils trouvèrent, sans aucuns problèmes des méthodes pour capturer le Joker mais ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à trouver un moyen d'empêcher la bombe d'exploser. Les deux formules chimiques qui la constituent étant très sensibles. Dick se cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour bailler afin de ne pas être vu de Bruce mais ce dernier le remarqua et ordonna à Dick de monter se coucher. Dick dut se résigner.

Il s'apprêtait à se coucher mais vit le téléphone non loin de son lit. Il voulait appeler Kate mais il était déjà tard. Il mit les couvertures sur lui puis s'endormit.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, il se réveilla pour aller en cours. Quand il descendit, Alfred lui avait déjà préparé son petit déjeuner. Bruce n'était pas là. Il se dépêcha puis sortit de la maison pour aller chercher Kate chez elle.

 **Kate** : Bonjour Dick. ( _Elle l'embrasse sur la bouche_ ) Comment tu vas?

 **Dick** : Ça va je te remercie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai bien dormis.

 **Kate** : C'est vrai et bien tant mieux pour toi. Moi aussi j'ai bien dormis mais tu sais si jamais tu dors mal, je peux te donner un truc pour bien dormir.

 **Dick** ( _lui prenant la main_ ) : Ah oui lequel?

 **Kate** : Eh bien moi, pour m'endormir le soir, je... Enfin je… et bien je mets une photo de nous deux sur ma table de chevet et je la regarde jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Si jamais ça te dis.

 **Dick** : Mais c'est une idée géniale, je la mettrais en pratique dès ce soir en plus je sais déjà quelle photo choisir.

 **Kate** : Ah oui laquelle?

 **Dick** : Tu te souviens à ton anniversaire, quand nous étions près de la toile avec toutes les étoiles?

 **Kate** : Oui.

 **Dick** : Et bien un des invités nous a pris en photo quand on s'embrassait alors je vais la faire développer et je la mettrai dans un beau cadre puis je la poserais sur ma table de chevet comme ça je passerais des nuits de rêves.

 **Kate** : C'est magnifique ( _elle s'arrête pour l'embrasser puis ils se remettent en route)_ je suis heureuse de savoir que je peux t'aider à trouver le sommeil.

 **Dick** : Et moi je suis heureux de savoir que je ne me suis toujours pas habitué à t'embrasser, c'est bizarre mais j'aime bien cette sensation.

 **Kate** : Hi hi! Tant mieux.

 **Dick** : Oui.

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, Kate lâcha la main de Dick car elle ne voulait pas que les autres le charrient mais il reprit la main de sa petite amie et ils rentrèrent fièrement tous les deux face aux yeux de tous. Personne ne les lâchait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur casier.

 **Kate** ( _ouvrant la porte de son casier_ ) : Tu sais que la nouvelle va très vite se répandre.

 **Dick** ( _faisant de même_ ) : Oui je sais et alors. Si je sors avec toi c'est partout ou nulle part. Peu importe ce que peuvent en dire les autres.

Il referma la porte de son casier après Kate. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis reprit la main de l'adolescente qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle fut encore plus angoissée quand elle aperçut Mickael et ses potes non loin d'eux dans le couloir de leur salle de cours. Elle regarda Dick qui avait l'air de se fichait de la présence de Mickael et qui continuait d'avancer et elle décida d'en faire de même, même si elle n'avait pas du tout l'air fière mais plutôt timide. Ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de cours d'histoire et attendirent la sonnerie. Quand monsieur Fisher arriva, il fit entrer les élèves et Kate et Dick durent se séparés pour aller à leur place mais heureusement ils n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Le cours passa vite et dès leur sortie de classe, les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours suivante. Ils étaient devant la salle quand leurs mains furent désarçonnées par Mickael qui était arrivé derrière.

 **Mickael** : Alors la moche t'as réussi à te trouver un « petit » ami à ce qu'on dirait.

 **Kate** ( _reprenant la main de Dick_ ) : Oui et alors qu'Est-ce que ça peut te faire?

 **Mickael** : Oh moi mais rien. ( _S'adressant à Dick_ ) toi je t'avais prévenu, tu n'aurais jamais du te mettre en duo avec cette fille. Tu le regretteras bien assez tôt crois-moi.

 **Madame** **Pomlette** : Et bien monsieur Lloyd, auriez-vous un problème avec ces jeunes gens?

 **Mickael** ( _surpris_ ) : Euh non madame bien sûr que non ( _se retournant vers Dick_ ) toi tu vas le regretter.

 **Dick** ( _lui répondant doucement_ ) : Je t'attends, t'en fait pas.

Mickael repartit au bout de la file d'élève qui attendait leur cours de mathématiques. Il avait un regard noir quand il vit Dick lâchait la main de Kate pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il alla à sa place tout au fond et le cours débuta. Quand la matinée fut finie, Kate et Dick se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour aller manger. Ils ne furent pas ennuyer par Mickael et ses potes car tous les professeurs s'étaient réunis pour un cours rapide sur le bon équilibre alimentaire et l'hydratation durant l'été. Ils parlèrent également de la fête qui devait avoir lieu le soir même et à laquelle Kate était impatiente d'aller. À la fin de la journée, les deux amoureux quittèrent l'établissement sous le regard écœuré de Mickael.

 **Kate** : Bon et bien, à ce soir alors ?

 **Dick** ( _pas très sûr de lui_ ): A ce propos, tu es sûre de toujours vouloir y aller, c'est que ça peut être assez dangereux avec le taux de délinquance de cette ville et pis, il y aura surement des gens qui vont nous embêter, je pense notamment à Mickael…

 **Kate** : Je sais que tu seras là en cas de problème et puis j'ai l'habitude de la violence de cette ville tu sais, ne t'en fais pas il ne nous arrivera rien. A ce soir ?

 **Dick** : Euh… oui, vers dix-neuf heures trente alors, ça te va?

 **Kate** : Ce sera parfait, je ne vais pas m'habiller trop chaudement, il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça.

 **Dick** ( _réfléchissant_ ) : Moi pareil mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais mettre.

 **Kate** : Je sais, attend moi là deux secondes je reviens tout de suite. (Elle rentre chez elle laissant Dick dehors, elle ressort aussitôt avec un vêtement dans les mains qu'elle tend à son petit ami) tiens, j'espère que ça te plaira, quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

 **Dick** ( _ouvrant le paquet_ ) : mais il est superbe, j'adore ce bleu il est magnifique, ça me fait penser à l'océan, je le mettrais pour ce soir mais toi j'aimerais que tu mettes quelque chose de… enfin de…

 **Kate** : De léger?

 **Dick** : Oui mais aussi de… enfin de... De court quoi, j'aime bien voir tes jambes. Tu dois me trouver ridicule.

 **Kate** : Mais non c'est normal pour deux personnes qui s'aiment de vouloir se voir de plus près.

 **Dick** ( _rougissant_ ) : Si tu le dis.

 **Kate** : Aller, il faut que tu y ailles, moi je vais voir ce que je peux mettre de court même si je n'ai pas trop l'habitude. Mais pour toi je veux bien faire cet effort. Aller à tout à l'heure.

 **Dick** : A tout à l'heure.

Il quitta Kate qui rentra chez elle. Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui et alla voir Bruce. Ce dernier se trouvant dans la batcave.

 **Bruce** : Ah Dick! Alors comment c'est passé ta journée?

 **Dick** : Euh bien, Kate m'a offert un short pour ce soir, elle veut que je m'habille léger avec la chaleur qu'il fait. Elle veut vraiment y aller et j'ai pas osé la convaincre du contraire.

 **Bruce** : Cela me parait vraiment risqué Dick.

 **Dick** : Je sais mais tu aurais vu comment elle était contente et puis, j'avais pas vraiment de raisons de l'empêcher d'y aller, je n'allais pas lui parler de la bombe du Joker quand-même, elle m'aurait pris pour un fou. **Bruce** : Bon et bien, je crains que tu ne doives absolument l'accompagner, hors de question de la laisser seule. Mais comment vas-tu faire pour ton costume si tu es en short ?

 **Dick** : Je peux toujours le prendre dans un sac à dos, personne ne fera attention, il est facile à mettre.

 **Bruce** : Ok mais il faudra que tu fasses vite. Je ne sais toujours pas comment désactivé la bombe mais ce soir, Batman va partir à la recherche du Joker sur le toit de la tour commerciale Wayne. Il faut que je l'empêche d'enclencher la bombe.

 **Dick** : Ok bon ben je vais me préparer, je dois aller rechercher Kate pour la fête.

 **Bruce** : Amuses toi bien le plus possible avec elle au cas où j'aurais besoin de toi pendant la fête mais je tâcherais d'éviter.

 **Dick** : Ok euh mais dis-moi tu ne dois pas faire un discours d'ouverture avec le Maire?

 **Bruce** : Si mais dès que c'est finis, je m'en vais donc nous ne pourrons pas nous voir.

 **Dick** : Ah ok bon ben à plus.

 **Bruce** : A plus!

Dick remonta dans le salon puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller se changer. Bruce recherchait toujours, par le biais de son ordinateur un moyen d'arrêter la bombe mais les composants chimiques étaient trop instables pour pouvoir être arrêté aussi facilement. Il devait donc empêcher que le Joker mette la bombe en marche, inactive, elle ne représente pas un gros danger si on sait faire attention mais enclenchée, elle devient une arme très dangereuse. Alfred descendit afin de prévenir Bruce que la fête allait bientôt commencer et qu'il devait se préparer pour ne pas être en retard.


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois sortit de sa chambre, Dick sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers celle de sa petite amie. Bruce était en route avec Alfred pour le discours d'ouverture depuis quelques minutes à peine quand Dick arriva devant chez Kate et qu'il les vit passer.

 **Dick** ( _frappant à la porte_ ) : Kate!

 **Kate** ( _criant à travers la porte_ ) : Oui j'arrive! (la porte s'ouvre sur une Kate en robe noir courte qui lui arrivait à la moitié des cuisses. Le décolleté de sa robe était peu profond et sa robe n'avait pas de manche, elle sortit de la maison après avoir pris une petite veste que Dick rangea rapidement dans son sac) alors qu'Est-ce que tu en penses?

 **Dick** : Tu es absolument magnifique.

 **Kate** : Merci mais je vois que le short te va bien aussi. Tu es musclé dis-moi?

 **Dick** ( _rougissant et repensant à certaines choses_ ) : Euh ouais, je fais beaucoup de sport.

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et Dick redevint automatiquement à sa couleur naturelle. Les deux amoureux se prirent par la main et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la fête de la musique. Ils arrivèrent un moment avant le discours d'ouverture et il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde.

 **Dick** : Viens on va s'asseoir là-bas.

 **Kate** : Ce n'est pas un peu trop près?

 **Dick** : Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas, si il faut on s'éloignera.

 **Kate** : Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les enceintes de la scène et s'assirent dessus. Ils regardaient les gens de la ville arriver au fur et à mesure en riant parfois de la tête de certains. Quand la place de la ville fut complète, la musique rugit des enceintes et Kate tomba. Dick descendit et l'aida à se remettre debout. Ils s'éloignèrent et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la foule. De là ils aperçurent Bruce entouré du Maire et du chef de la police, le commissaire Gordon. Le Maire s'approcha du micro et le discours commença.

 **Maire** : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je suis heureux de vous accueillir, cette année encore, à la fête de la musique de la ville de Gotham ( _applaudissements_ ) je vous remercie de l'importance que vous accordez à la première fête de l'été et je vous le demande, amusez-vous autant que possible à cette merveilleuse soirée dont la sécurité est assurée par la police de la ville dont le commissaire Marc Gordon est ici avec nous ( _applaudissements_ )

 **Gordon** : Je vous remercie pour cet accueil chaleureux, rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire un blabla interminable sur la sécurité. Je crois que les esprits sont plutôt à la fête pour le moment aussi, je tiens simplement à vous dire que si jamais vous avez un problème, vous pouvez vous adressez aux nombreux policiers qui entoure la place publique et à ceux qui patrouillent en ce moment même. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très belle fête de la musique. Merci. ( _Applaudissements_ )

 **Maire** : Merci monsieur le commissaire, nous vous remercions tous pour les efforts que vous faites pour assurer la paix dans la ville de Gotham et plus particulièrement à cette soirée mais j'aimerais que l'on remercie également monsieur Bruce Wayne qui a généreusement accepter de participer à l'organisation de cette magnifique soirée en mettant à disposition de la ville le matériel et les feux d'artifices que vous verrez en fin de soirée. ( _Le Maire s'écarta pour laisser place à Bruce qui salua la foule sous les applaudissements du public_ ).

 **Bruce** : Je vous remercie à tous, je tiens simplement à vous dire que ce fut un honneur pour moi d'aider à l'organisation de cette chaleureuse soirée qui je l'espère vous sera agréable. Monsieur le Maire, monsieur le commissaire Gordon et moi-même avons tout mis en œuvre pour que vous passiez la plus belle soirée en cette saison d'été. Aussi je vous laisse à l'amusement et je vous remercie. ( _Applaudissements_ ).

 **Maire** : Merci monsieur Wayne et il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, que la fête commence !

La foule applaudit le Maire qui se retira derrière le rideau en compagnie de Bruce et du commissaire. Quand le rideau se rouvre, le spectacle commença. Bruce laissa le commissaire et le Maire pour pouvoir partir à la recherche du Joker. En sortant il aperçut Kate qui lui faisait signe, il lui rendit un geste de la main avec un sourire et attendit qu'elle se retourne pour sortir. Après s'être assuré que la foule était occupée exclusivement par le spectacle, il monta dans la voiture et Alfred le ramena à la maison des Wayne où il enfila le costume de Batman et sortit de nouveau mais avec la batmobile cette fois ci.

Dick et Kate regardaient toujours le spectacle. La plupart de gens présents avaient sortis leur téléphone pour filmer mais pour Kate, ils rataient tout. La pièce de théâtre plutôt contemporaine et rythmée se déroulait normalement, Dick écoutait mais d'une seule oreille car il se demandait si il allait pouvoir passer la soirée complète avec Kate ou si Batman allait avoir besoin de lui. Il cherchait déjà après une excuse mais il fit en sorte que Kate ne le remarque pas ce qui ne fut pas difficile tant elle était absorbée par la pièce de théâtre qui se jouait.

De son côté, la batmobile fendait les airs des rues vides de Gotham. La circulation était facile puisqu'il n'y avait aucune autre voiture. Il se dirigea vers la tour commerciale Wayne dirigé par la Wayne Industrie. Quand il l'atteignit, il ne vit personne en sortant de la voiture. Il entra dans le bâtiment après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Il arriva dans le hall de la tour, il sortit son grappin et se propulsa à une dizaine d'étages plus hauts. Il regarda à la fenêtre et aperçut le train du Joker sur les rails à l'extérieur de la ville. Il retira ses jumelles et redescendit. Il remonta dans sa voiture et alla vers la garde de Gotham. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, le Joker déchargé la bombe avec Harley.

 **Batman** : Alors Joker, tu veux exploser de rire?

 **Joker** : Ah Batman, je m'inquiétais de ne pas encore te voir mais joins toi donc à notre petite fête, tu vas en mourir de rire.

 **Batman** : Navré de contrarier tes plans mais j'ai un emploi du temps plutôt chargé, il faut que je fasse vite.

 **Joker** : Oh dommage parce que je comptais te garder avec nous un petit moment, ne t'inquiètes pas juste le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu puisses voir les dégâts que va faire cette bombe sur ces pauvres crétins de la ville de Gotham. Ha!haha!ha!

 **Batman** : Ah oui et bien c'est-ce que nous allons voir.

Il courut vers le Joker et les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre. Harley, quant à elle, continuait de décharger la bombe du train. Elle l'amena sur le quai de la gare et courut aider le Joker.

 **Harley** : J'arrive mon Jokerinou.

 **Joker** : Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te démolis le portrait.

 **Harley** : Oh excuse-moi mon chou j'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas ce surnom, je ne le dirais plus promis et maintenant.

Elle sortit de nulle part une grosse massue et essaya de frapper Batman avec mais ce dernier esquivait ses coups ainsi que ceux du Joker. Deux contre un, le combat était inégal. Il appela Robin par le biais de sa ceinture, quand il reçut l'alerte, Dick rangea son téléphone et parti de la fête discrètement sans que Kate ne le voit. Batman se battait toujours contre les deux zigottos mais il fut surpris par une des minis bombes du Joker et Harley finit par l'assommer par derrière. Il s'écroula sur le sol de la gare de Gotham.

Dick courut dans une ruelle déserte et commença à se changer. Kate, toujours à la fête, le cherchait du regard mais ne le vit nulle part, elle décida de quitter la foule et sortit de la place publique. Elle marcha sans savoir vraiment où elle allait, elle criait le nom de son petit ami pour que ce dernier lui réponde mais rien ne se fit. Elle arriva devant la ruelle au moment où Dick enfilait sa cape.

 **Kate** : Dick?!

 **Dick** ( _surpris de plein fouet_ ) : Kate?! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?

 **Kate** : Mais et toi qu'Est-ce que tu…

 **Dick** ( _sentant l'alarme de son téléphone vibrée d'avantage)_ : Écoute je suis désolé mais je t'expliquerais plus tard, il faut que j'y aille.

 **Kate** : Euh attends!

Dick sortit son grappin et disparu sur le toit de l'immeuble en face. Il mit son masque en chemin et alla au secours de Batman en mauvaise posture. Le Joker l'avait attaché à la bombe.

 **Joker** : Au moins de là tu es sur de voir le spectacle. ( _Regardant la foule sur la place publique_ ) regardez-moi ces pauvres idiots qui ne vont même pas comprendre ce qui va leur arriver. Enfin. ( _Se retournant vers Batman_ ) Bien, mon cher invité, le spectacle va bientôt commencé, maintenant que ma bombe est installée, d'ici quelques minutes, ma petite merveille va faire des ravages dans cette ville.

 **Batman** : Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement Joker.

 **Joker** : Oh allons ne fait pas la tête je ne peux pas te mettre plus près pour voir le spectacle, il faudra que tu fasses avec. Ha!haha!hahaha!

 **Harley** : C'est bon mon chou, il n'y a plus que ça à brancher et se sera parfait par contre je n'ai pas de prise.

 **Joker** : Comment! Pas de prise, ( _se tapant le front_ ) mais quel idiot. Excuse nous un moment Batman, j'ai oublié de trouver une prise, et bien si il n'y a pas de prise, faisons en sorte qu'il y en ai une ( _il détruisit le compteur d'électricité extérieur de la tour commerciale et enfonça les fils dedans_ ) et voilà maintenant que la télécommande a du jus, je vais pouvoir y aller.

 **Harley** : Oh mon chou s'il te plait Est-ce que je peux appuyer sur le bouton ( _suppliante_ ) s'il te plait…

 **Joker** : Bon tiens mais dépêche-toi.

 **Harley** : Youpi.

 **Joker** ( _regardant Batman_ ) : Que voulez je ne peux rien refuser à une si jolie femme. Vas-y.

 **Harley** : Attention et boom! ( _Elle ferma les yeux mais rien ne se produisit, le Joker chercha d'où venait l'erreur et regarda les câbles_ )

 **Robin** : C'est ça que tu cherches Joker?

 **Joker** : Rends-moi ça sale petit avorton.

 **Harley** : Tu vas contrarier les plans de mon petit chou.

 **Joker** : HARLEY! Vas chercher les câbles!

 **Harley** : Tout de suite mon chou. ( _Regardant Robin_ ) viens par-là toi.

 **Robin** (frappant Harley sur la tête afin qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol) : alors c'est tout ce que tu as Joker?

 **Joker** : Excuse-moi quelques minutes de plus Batman, juste le temps de botter le train de ton misérable coéquipier et je reviens pour le spectacle. ( _Regardant Robin_ ) à nous deux, sale môme.

Il courut après Robin sur tout le toit, ils se battaient tandis que Batman tentait de se libérer.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate, non loin de là, se trouvait toujours dans la ruelle. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait vu, Dick était en fait Robin, le coéquipier de Batman. Elle s'assit sur une caisse en bois non loin d'elle pour réfléchir

 **Kate** ( _pensante_ ) : Maintenant je comprends mieux d'où lui viennent les bosses et les bleus quand je le vois. Je suis sûre qu'il ne passe pas toutes ses nuits à dormir. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il est parti faire là? ( _elle réfléchit d'avantage jusqu'à trouver sa réponse « comment ferais tu pour installer une bombe sans que personne ne te voit » repensa-t-elle, elle frappa dans ses mains_ ) la tour commerciale Wayne, l'endroit le plus élevé de la ville, il doit sûrement être là-bas avec Batman, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

Elle sortit de la ruelle en courant et se dirigea à toute allure vers la tour la plus élevé de Gotham. Quand elle arriva à son pied, elle aperçut, tout en haut, une énorme boule violette suspendue par des câbles mais elle vit également une tâche noire dessus, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était car elle était trop loin, elle entra dans la tour et monta tous les étages par le biais des escaliers. À la moitié des étages elle dû reprendre son souffle et en profita pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle voyait maintenant ce qu'était la tâche noire qu'elle avait vu sur la grosse boule violette, il s'agissait tout simplement de Batman mais elle fut horrifier en le voyant attacher à la boule.

 **Kate** ( _se parlant à elle-même_ ) : Se doit être la fameuse bombe de confettis de Dick même si je ne suis pas sure qu'elle contienne des confettis. Le dessin dessus c'est ( _elle plissa les yeux_ ) mais c'est l'emblème du Joker. Dick enfin je veux dire Robin, doit sûrement être partit aider Batman mais à ce que je vois il est en mauvaise posture. Il faut que j'aille les aider.

Elle se remit à courir dans la tour pour gravir les derniers étages. Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle ouvrit légèrement la porte qui donnait sur le toit et regarda. Elle aperçut la complice du Joker allongeait sur le sol, dans les pommes et plus loin Robin qui se battait avec le Joker en personne. Elle voulut aller l'aider mais elle ne savait pas se battre, elle vit Batman qui tentait de se détacher de la bombe sans y parvenir. Elle ouvrit la porte en plus grand et se dirigea discrètement vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur elle sortit son couteau qu'elle avait dans sa poche.

 **Batman** ( _voyant Kate arrivait vers lui_ ) : Ka….euh qui êtes-vous?

 **Kate** : Pas de panique, je suis sans doute folle mais pas de panique, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. ( _Elle sortit son couteau et s'approcha de Batman_ ) je vais essayer de couper vos liens, Robin a besoin de votre aide à ce que je crois. C'est partit.

 **Batman** : Arrête c'est dangereux, la bombe est instable!

 **Kate** : Peut-être mais si elle tombe, vous tombez avec et franchement ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, comme je le dis souvent « il vaut mieux perdre un soldat que le capitaine de l'armée » j'y vais.

Elle s'approcha de Batman mais un des câbles de la bombe se décrocha et la bombe s'éloigna du toit de l'immeuble. Kate faillit tomber mais s'accrocha à un des autres câbles de la bombe. Elle fut effrayée en se retrouvant au-dessus du vide mais ne se laissa pas décourager, elle avança sur le câble pour arriver jusqu'à Batman. Elle coupa les liens de sa main droite mais lâcha son couteau pour pouvoir se tenir au câble afin de ne pas tomber. Batman, qui avait maintenant une main de libre, détacha ses autres membres et monta au-dessus de la bombe. Le câble de Kate se cassa et elle fut suspendue dans le vide.

 **Batman** : J'arrive!

 **Kate** : Non ( _elle remonta un peu plus sur le câble et parvint à se stabiliser)_ vous voyez moi ça va mais vous devez empêcher cette bombe d'exploser, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait mais les bombes ne prévoient jamais rien de bon. Aller aider Di… euh je veux dire Robin, il a plus besoin de vous que moi, allez-y.

 **Batman** : Tu es sure?

 **Kate** : Oui je vais essayer de remonter seule, dépêchez-vous maintenant.

Batman approuva puis utilisa son grappin pour se transporter de la bombe au toit de la tour. Il alla aider Robin tandis que Kate remontait de son câble pour se rapprocher du toit. Le Joker donnait du fil à retordre à Robin mais Batman parvint à le contrer et à le mettre à terre. Harley se réveilla et fut effrayer quand elle vit Batman attraper le Joker. Kate, elle, venait d'atteindre le toit, elle s'agrippa et finit par réussir à mettre les deux pieds sur le sol de béton qui la rassura. Harley la remarqua.

 **Batman** : Alors Joker on fait moins le fier maintenant.

 **Joker** : Je t'aurais Batman, ne t'en fais pas un jour je t'aurais crois-moi.

 **Harley** : Et ce jour est arrivé mon chou.

 **Batman** : comment ( _il aperçut Harley qui avait attaché Kate aux câbles de la bombe et tenant un couteau dans son autre main_ ) non!

 **Robin** : KATE!

 **Kate** : Ça va aller Robin, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

 **Harley** : Rendez-moi mon petit chou.

Batman fut contraint de relâcher le Joker qui courut vers Harley. Maintenant ils étaient tous en mauvaise posture. Robin s'inquiétait pour Kate et Batman aussi.

 **Batman** : Relâche la maintenant!

 **Joker** : Oui c'est vrai Harley, maintenant qu'ils m'ont libéré, nous pouvons libérer cette demoiselle.

 **Harley** : Ah bon?

 **Joker** : Mais oui regarde tu fais comme ceci ( _il prit le couteau des mains de Harley et sauta jusqu'à Kate_ ) si je ne peux pas faire exploser cette bombe par le biais de ma télécommande pourtant si jolie et bien je vais faire ça de manière traditionnelle ( _il commença à sectionné les câbles un par un_ ).

 **Robin** : Non!

Il courut suivit de Batman sur le Joker. Robin s'occupa de lui tandis que Batman se chargeait de Harley qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à faire tomber. Robin parvint à assommer le Joker qui se retrouva prit dans les câbles avec Kate. Cette dernière avait commencé à faire couler des larmes tellement la peur la prenait à la gorge. Batman menotta Harley et courut rejoindre Dick pour secourir Kate cependant la bombe était entre la tour et le vide. Kate et le Joker était pris dedans et il ne restait plus que deux câbles pour les maintenir en l'air. Robin fit sortir un grappin et alla se poser sur les câbles mais son poids fit caser un câble et il dut s'écarter de là. Il ne restait plus qu'un câble désormais pour retenir la bombe. Kate, toujours attaché aux câbles aperçut son couteau dans la main du Joker. Elle essaya de l'attraper avec ses dents mais le Joker la coupa au visage. À la deuxième tentative elle réussit et commenta à couper ses liens elle réussit à défaire son bras droit mais le câble commençait à se détacher et Kate perdit son équilibre puis lâcha le couteau qui explosa en atterrissant sur le sol. Quand il se brisa, la bombe commença sa chute, Batman envoya un de ses câbles autour de la bombe pour la retenir et Robin en profita.

 **Robin** : Donne-moi ta main.

 **Kate** : Ok ( _elle lui tendit sa main mais l'autre était toujours attachée au reste. Elle comprit vite qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se délivrer à temps_ ) On ne pourra pas y arriver Robin, je suis désolé de devoir te quitter comme ça mais sache que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et que jamais je ne t'oublierais. ( _Elle poussa Robin le plus loin possible_ ) je t'aime.

Robin du sortir son grappin pour ne pas tomber. Batman retenait toujours la bombe avec son grappin mais ce dernier se brisa à son tour, la bombe était trop lourde. Elle se rapprochait du sol à grande vitesse. Robin, qui se tenait à son grappin regarda la bombe s'écraser sur le sol avec Kate à l'intérieur. Quand la fumée s'écarta, Batman et Robin aperçurent les dégâts.

 **Robin** : NON! KATE!

Il lâcha son grappin sans le vouloir et commença à tomber dans le vide. Batman se précipita pour aller le secourir, il entoura son coéquipier avec un autre grappin et le retint avant qu'il ne tombe.

 **Robin** : Lâche moi il faut que j'aille l'aider.

 **Batman** ( _ramenant Robin sur le toit et le retenant de se jeter dans le vide)_ Arrêtes, cela ne sert plus à rien, c'est fini. ( _Il serra Robin le plus qu'il put dans ses bras.)_

Robin se mit à pleurer en hurlant le nom de Kate. Batman le garda dans ses bras puis descendit de la tour avec un autre grappin. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, il lâcha Robin qui s'écroula sur le sol en larmes. Batman baissa la tête et s'apprêtait à avertir la police quand la carcasse de la bombe bougea. Ils regardèrent tous les deux et la carcasse re-bougea. Ils s'approchèrent et soulevèrent les gravats, au début, ils aperçurent le Joker, toujours vivant mais dans un état pitoyable. Batman le sortit tandis que Robin dégageait les autres gravas pour finalement tomber sur Kate. Il s'empressa de vérifier son pou et hurla après Batman.

 **Robin** : Elle est en vie, Batman elle est en vie. Vite.

Batman abandonna le Joker qui s'écroula sur le sol sans plus bouger. Les deux justiciers dégagèrent Kate des gravats, elle respirait à peine. Batman, en la sortant de là, remarqua qu'elle tenait les deux tubes de verre qui contenaient les deux formules chimiques, l'un d'eux s'était brisé mais Kate avait réussi à empêcher le deuxième d'exploser. Il prit soigneusement le tube et l'écarta de Kate que Robin sortit des gravats.

 **Robin** : Kate! Kate Est-ce que tu m'entends?

 **Kate** ( _se réveillant très légèrement et parlant d'une voix faible)_ : Je suis au paradis, je suis heureuse de voir que tu en fais partie.

 **Robin** ( _souriant de peur et de joie_ ) : Non tu n'es pas au paradis, tu es vivante, tu as survécu.

 **Kate** : C'est génial.

Elle s'évanouie après avoir ressenti des douleurs dans tout le corps.

Non loin de là, la police et la foule qui avaient entendu le bruit du crash de la bombe, commençaient à affluer vers le lieu où se trouver Batman, Robin, Kate et le Joker. Ces derniers quittèrent les lieux avec leur batmobile tandis qu'ils laissaient le Joker et Harley ainsi que la formule qui n'avait pas exploser à la police qui ne tarda pas à arriver sur les lieux.

 **Gordon** : Mais qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

 **Policier** : Commissaire, ce ne serait pas la furcamilde qui a été dérobé dans les locaux de Mégalabs?

 **Gordon** ( _s'approchant du policier qui tenait le tube de verre)_ : En effet donc je suppose que ce qui est répandu sur le sol doit être la dimétéide. Il faut analyser tout ça, au boulot tout le monde et éloigner moi la foule.

 **Policier** : Commissaire, regardez là-bas.

 **Gordon** : Hein? Mais c'est le Joker!

 **Policier** ( _montrant du doigt la tour Wayne_ ) : Là-haut!

 **Gordon** : Harley?

Les policiers s'occupèrent de récupérer les deux criminels et mirent en sécurité la formule chimique. Le commissaire regarda le grappin avec lequel Harley avait été suspendue au troisième étage de la tour. Il reconnut rapidement l'emblème de Batman.

Ce dernier roulait à toutes vitesses avec la batmobile pour ramener Kate à un hôpital le plus proche mais Robin refusa étreignant Kate dans ses bras. Batman n'eut d'autre choix que de l'amenait à la batcave. Une fois à l'intérieur Batman sauta de la batmobile et appela Alfred qui vint en courant.

 **Alfred** ( _voyant Robin sortir Kate de la voiture avec l'aide de Batman_ ) : Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-il arrivé à mademoiselle Kate?

 **Batman** : Une mésaventure avec le Joker. Dépêchons nous, elle est dans un état inquiétant.

 **Alfred** : Mais pourquoi ici, n'y a-t-il pas un hôpital à Gotham?

 **Robin** : Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse soignée là-bas, je ne veux pas la perdre.

 **Batman** : Et de toute façon, Kate est dans cet état là parce qu'elle est venu sauver Batman alors je peux bien la sauver à mon tour.

 **Alfred** : Comment ça?

 **Bruce** ( _qui enleva son masque_ ) : Pas le temps d'expliquer Alfred, son état est très inquiétant. Dépêchons nous.

Ils durent se mettre à trois pour sauver la vie de Kate. Quand il put finir le travail seul, Bruce demanda à Alfred d'amener Dick en haut mais ce dernier refusa les larmes aux yeux criant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas Kate. Alfred dû le prendre de force et l'amener en haut dans le salon. Il retint Dick autant qu'il put mais ce dernier parvint à se libérer et courut vers l'ascenseur. Alfred le rattrapa et l'étreignit dans ses bras à genoux sur le sol. Dick pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en criant le nom de Kate.

 **Alfred** : Monsieur arrêtez, elle va s'en sortir, Maître Bruce sait comment faire pour la sauver et je sais qu'il y arrivera. ( _Dick se calma un peu car il écoutait Alfred mais surtout parce que la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer en plus de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Kate le fatiguèrent_ ) monsieur calmez-vous je vous en prie ( _il étreignît Dick dans ses bras encore plus fortement mais Dick ne se débattait plus, il était épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus. Alfred parla de plus en plus doucement pour endormir Dick_ ) ça va aller monsieur, elle va s'en sortir, faites confiance à maître Bruce. Vous aussi vous devez être soigné, vous êtes blessé vous aussi tout comme maître Bruce, je vais m'occuper de vous. Venez avec moi.

Il emmena Dick qui été à moitié dans l'évanouissement, ses forces ayant disparues. Alfred l'amena dans le salon et l'allongea sur le canapé. Dick remua encore pour se lever et aller à l'horloge mais Alfred le retint il alla chercher la trousse de premier secours et s'occupa de Dick tandis que Bruce, toujours dans la batcave, s'occupait des dernières blessures de Kate. Quand il eut finit, il prit Kate dans ses bras et prit l'ascenseur secret de l'horloge pour arriver dans le salon, où Alfred s'occupait de Dick désormais somnolent dans le canapé pendant que ses blessures étaient nettoyées.

Dick aperçut Kate dans les bras de Bruce, il voulut se lever d'un seul coup du canapé mais retomba sur le sol. L'étourdissement l'ayant pris par surprise. Alfred le prit dans ses bras et le rallongea sur le canapé. Dick avait le regard, certes épuisé, mais toujours dirigé vers Kate que Bruce emmenait à l'étage.

Alfred continua de s'occuper de Dick qui finit par s'endormir après qu'Alfred lui eut donné un calmant. Bruce revint quelques minutes plus tard.

 **Alfred** : Comment va mademoiselle Kate?

 **Bruce** : Son état est stable, je l'ai installé dans une chambre au premier étage, si tout se passe bien, elle devrait se réveiller demain sans trop de problème.

 **Alfred** : Et si ça ne se passe pas bien?

 **Bruce** : J'ai peur qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma pour longtemps.

 **Alfred** ( _regardant Dick endormit_ ) : Espérons que tout se passe bien dans ce cas. ( _Regardant Bruce_ ) En attendant, vous aussi avez besoin de soins. Maintenant que mademoiselle Kate est stabilisée, vous et le jeune maitre et moi allons redescendre en bas et je vais m'occuper de vos soins.

Soufflant pour la forme mais sachant que son ami ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, le propriétaire des lieux abdique et se dirige vers l'horloge, suivi par le majordome portant Dick dans ses bras.

Il faudra pas mal de temps pour soigner le plus jeune, un bras gauche cassé et une commotion cérébrale assez conséquente n'étant pas si facile que ça à soigner sur un jeune enfant.

 **Alfred** : Installez-vous Monsieur, je dépose le jeune maître dans sa chambre et je reviens.

 **Bruce** : Bien Alfred.

Il faudra également quelques temps pour soigner les coupures, bleus, coups et autres blessures sur le corps de celui qu'il a élevé à la mort des parents Wayne, mais heureusement, rien de grave si ce ne sera un très gros mal de tête à cause d'une bosse assez impressionnante sur la tête.

 **Alfred** : Venez Monsieur, je vais vous reconduire à votre chambre. Il vous faut désormais vous reposer. Il est tard, la nuit touche presque à sa fin. Je vais appeler Lucius pour l'informer que vous n'irez pas travailler aujourd'hui et demain.

 **Bruce** : Il faut aussi prévenir…

 **Alfred** : Je vais également informer les parents de mademoiselle Kate qu'elle restera au manoir pour cette nuit ainsi que la journée de demain pour… un projet d'école en commun avec maitre Dick. Nous réfléchirons au reste plus tard.

 **Bruce** : Toujours aussi habile à trouver des excuses Alfred.

 **Alfred** : Malheureusement Monsieur, j'en ai une certaine pratique depuis toutes ces années.

Bruce ne put sourire que tristement à cette dernière parole alors que son fidèle ami et mentor l'aidait à aller dans sa chambre. Une fois sous ses couvertures, il ne sentit même pas le sommeil arrivé.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée que le manoir Wayne commence à revenir à la vie, bien que son majordome soit debout depuis les aurores malgré la nuit très agitée.

C'est Bruce qui sort le premier des bras de Morphée. Ses habitudes à dormir très peu malgré la rudesse des patrouilles l'avaient habitué à très peu se reposer. Avec un mal de tête toujours aussi conséquent, il se lève. Ses points de sutures et autres coups qu'il a reçus cette nuit se rappellent à lui dans ce mouvement et le font grimacer.

Doucement, il sort de sa chambre et, par réflexe, se dirige automatiquement vers celle de son protégé. Il entre dans la chambre de Dick après avoir frappé trois coups sur la porte pour prévenir. Il le retrouve endormi dans son lit, un bandage entourant sa tête mais le visage assez serein, signe qu'il ne souffre pas dans son sommeil.

Discrètement, il sort de la pièce, le laissant ainsi se reposer puis se dirige vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouve la jeune Kate, et là, surprise !

Elle n'est pas dans la pièce.

Pensant s'être trompé de pièce, il fait les autres chambres du couloir mais non, rien.

Peut-être Alfred s'occupe-t-il d'elle ? Pour le savoir, il descend en bas.

 **Alfred** : Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très résistante mademoiselle. Vous êtes quand même tombée de la tour Wayne qui fait plus d'une quarantaine d'étages !

 **Kate** : Je le sais Alfred, et croyez-moi, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Mais c'est sûrement à Batman que je dois le fait que je n'ai que quelques os brisé et un mal de tête d'enfer.

 **Alfred** : Comment cela ?

 **Kate** : Son grappin Alfred. Quand la bombe du Joker a commencé à chuter avec moi au bout d'une des cordes, j'ai bien cru que mon heure était fini Alfred, et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Mais, vers la moitié de l'immeuble, quelque chose a momentanément arrêté la chute, et en levant la tête au moment même où je retenais la corde de toutes mes forces pour ne pas finir par terre, je l'ai vu. Avec cette chauve-souris sur le bout du grappin, c'était lui Alfred, il a permis à cette bombe de ne pas s'écraser de toute cette hauteur. Le fait que l'engin explosif ait été retenu à mi-hauteur m'a permis de m'en sortir. J'ai été amoché oui, mais bien moins que s'il n'avait rien fait. Je vais devoir le remercier mais je suis sûre que Monsieur Wayne pourra m'y aider.

 **Alfred** : Comment cela mademoiselle ? Monsieur Bruce n'a rien à…

 **Kate** : Je suis au courant Alfred, cela ne sert à rien d'en dire plus.

Bruce est sous le choc d'entendre cela mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle finirait bien par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre, surtout depuis qu'elle fréquentait Dick.

Il entre alors à la vue des deux autres. Il les retrouve dans le salon, Kate installée dans le canapé, une jambe dans le plâtre, bien droite à cause de ses côtes brisées et sa tête enrubannée à cause du violent choc reçu mais qui, heureusement, ne l'avait pas plongé dans le coma. Elle était solide la petite. Et Alfred, debout devant elle, blanc comme un linge.

 **Bruce** : C'est bon Alfred, ce n'est rien.

 **Alfred** : Maitre Bruce, vous ne devriez pas être déjà debout, il vous faut vous reposer !

 **Bruce** : Si moi je dois me reposer, alors elle aussi mais comme je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de parler, pas la peine de vous fatiguer cher ami. En attendant, je prendrais bien un café si cela ne vous dérange pas.

 **Alfred** ( _soufflant de dépit_ ) : Ben sûr que non Monsieur, je vous amène cela tout de suite, mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

 **Bruce** : Bien Alfred.

Et le majordome se retire dans la cuisine alors que le milliardaire s'installe à son tour dans un des fauteuils du salon, juste en face de Kate qui se trouve dans le canapé.

 **Bruce** : Puis-je te faire une telle confiance ?

 **Kate** ( _souriant doucement_ ) : Dans la mesure où je ne vois pas de journalistes ou de paparazzis partout autour du manoir, ou même la police en train de fouiller les lieux… je pense que le fait de n'avoir rien dit depuis que je suis réveillée, peut vous prouver que vous pouvez me faire une telle confiance.

 **Alfred** : Votre café Monsieur.

 **Bruce** ( _prenant la tasse_ ): Merci Alfred. Touché. Mais comprends-moi, l'importance de tout cela…

 **Kate** : Je ne suis certes qu'une collégienne un peu étrange mais je suis aussi quelqu'un de responsable Monsieur Wayne. Il m'est facile de comprendre quand quelque chose doit être protégé. Le secret de l'identité de Batman est un de ce genre. Je ne fais pas ça que pour vous ou pour Dick. Je fais aussi ça pour l'espoir de Gotham. Je vis ici depuis ma naissance, je suis née ici, j'ai grandi dans cette ville et j'aimerais continuer à vivre dans cette ville avec l'espoir que Batman y a fait naître.

 **Bruce** : Lequel ?

 **Kate** : Celui d'une ville où le mal et la corruption ne font pas la loi. Ce sont nous, habitants de Gotham, qui devons choisir ce que nous voulons de mieux pour notre ville. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui nous donne, chaque jour et chaque nuit, l'espoir que cela est possible et la force ainsi que la volonté de faire bouger les choses dans le bon sens. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est vous Bruce, ou plutôt c'est celui que vous avez créé pour représenter cet espoir. Pas celui d'un riche milliardaire philanthrope et coureur de jupons qui chercherait à gagner en popularité etc… non, c'est celui d'un justicier qui fait régner la loi et l'ordre dans cette ville sans pour autant avoir recours au meurtre. Certes, vos méthodes ne sont pas exactement… des plus douces mais qu'importe, vous ne franchissez pas la ligne jaune bien que le meurtrier de vos parents n'ait pas hésité à le faire. Et c'est là que je vous admire Monsieur Wayne. J'admirais déjà Batman pour l'espoir qu'il donne à Gotham car j'ai vu les mentalités changées. Mais, maintenant que je connais le visage sous le masque et l'histoire de celui qui se cache derrière le masque, je suis encore plus admirative.

 **Bruce** : Je… te remercie pour ta franchise, et pour tes paroles. Je vois que tu as compris l'importance de ce que je fais de « mes nuits » et je veux te faire confiance mais, pardonne-moi si je suis un peu dubitatif. Il est très rare que je fasse une telle confiance à quelqu'un.

 **Kate** : Je comprends, vous pouvez faire tout ce qu'il vous plaira pour… vous assurez que je ne dise rien et que je tienne bien parole. Mais s'il vous plait, pas de caméras chez moi et encore moins dans ma salle de bain, je tiens quand même à mon intimité et puis… je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère apprécie.

 **Bruce** : Je te remercie, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir à aller jusque-là mais il se peut que parfois, tu retrouves des traceurs ou des micros sur toi.

 **Kate** : J'accepte mais, pour les micros, prévenez-moi au moins. Imaginez si je parle de quelque chose de personnel ou même que je doive me rendre dans les toilettes des dames, je préfèrerais pouvoir le couper quand même, histoire de pudeur comprenez.

 **Bruce** ( _souriant malgré-lui_ ) : C'est dit franchement au moins. Très bien, je te préviendrai. Je te remercie aussi Kate. Rien ne t'oblige à faire tout cela et je ne tiens pas à ce que le fait que tu connaisses Batman s'ébruite car je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrives par la faute de Batman donc rien à ce sujet à personne, compris ?

 **Kate** : Oui Monsieur.

 **Bruce** Pas de questions sur quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ça, pas de discussion à ce sujet avec Dick et surtout, pas de discussion de ce genre au téléphone ou à l'école, compris ?

 **Kate** : Parfaitement Monsieur Wayne. Mais vraiment aucune question ? Même pas des toutes petites, à Dick au moins sur son rôle de Robin ?

 **Bruce** : Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de demander, mais ces questions se poseront en ma présence, ou en celle d'Alfred. Si je dis non, pas de réponses et pas d'insistance. Compris ?

 **Kate** : Oui Monsieur, merci.

 **Bruce** : Quand les années passeront et si toi et Dick êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, alors les choses changeront-elles peut-être, mais en attendant, black-out sur tout ça. C'est pour te protéger que je fais ça.

 **Kate** : Et pour protéger Batman afin qu'il puisse protéger Gotham. J'accepte ce sacrifice Monsieur Wayne. Ne vous en faites pas.

 **Bruce** : Je te remercie. Je vais aller voir si Dick est réveillé. Ensuite, nous irons faire un bilan en bas. A tout de suite.

 **Kate** : D'accord Monsieur Wayne.

Et c'est tranquillement et plus apaisé qu'auparavant que Bruce remonte à l'étage pour aller voir Dick. Ce dernier est toujours endormi dans son lit mais il était temps pour lui de se lever sinon, il serait décaler et ne dormirait pas de la nuit qui allait arriver.

 **Bruce** : Dick, réveille-toi mon grand. Il est l'heure de se lever.

 **Dick** : Mmmm…

 **Bruce** : Aller, courage mon grand. Ouvre les yeux, ça ira mieux.

 **Dick** (ensommeillé et avec une voix pâteuse) : Bruce ?

 **Bruce** : Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi.

 **Dick** : C'est le matin ?

 **Bruce** : Plutôt le début d'après-midi. Il faut te lever sinon tu ne dormiras plus ce soir.

 **Dick** : Mmm… D'accord.

 **Bruce** : Aller, je t'emmène.

Et, sur ce, le plus vieux aide le plus jeune à sortir de son tas de couvertures avant de le prendre dans ses bras – tout en faisant attention au bras cassé du plus petit – avant de prendre le chemin du salon.

 **Bruce** : Une surprise t'attend dans le salon.

 **Dick** : Une surprise ? Quelle surprise ?

 **Bruce** : Regarde par toi-même.

 **Dick** : Mm ? Kate ?!

 **Kate** : Coucou Dick.

 **Dick** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais être en train de te reposer ou au moins allonger ou…

 **Bruce** : Du calme Dick, tout va bien. Le fait qu'elle soit là à te parler devrait te soulager. ( _S'adressant à Kate_ ) Pour tout dire, Alfred et moi craignions que ta blessure à la tête ne te plonge dans le coma mais tu es vraiment résistante.

 **Kate** : C'est aussi ce qu'Alfred m'a dit plus tôt. Je suis un vrai Rock.

 **Dick** : Ah bah carrément. J'suis épaté.

 **Alfred** : Ah, maitre Dick, vous êtes réveillé. Je vais de ce pas vous préparer un petit déjeuner – tardif certes – mais manger vous fera du bien.

Et sur ce, il retourne aussitôt à la cuisine qu'il venait de quitter laissant les trois dans le salon.

 **Dick** : Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

 **Kate** : Si bien sûr mais pas autant que si j'étais morte.

 **Bruce** : …

 **Dick** : …

 **Kate** : Ok mauvaise blague, désolée, j'essayais l'humour mais je ne suis pas toujours douée. Sinon, oui j'ai mal mais grâce aux antidouleurs, je supporte assez bien. Et toi ? ( _en s'adressant à Dick_ )

 **Dick** : Ça va. J'ai mal à la tête et dans presque tout le reste de mon corps mais c'est supportable.

 **Kate** : Tu as l'habitude après tout.

 **Dick** : Ah, tu t'en souviens.

 **Bruce** : Se souvenir de quoi ?

 **Dick** : Et bien… Elle…

 **Kate** : Ne passons pas par quatre chemins. Dick, je suis au courant pour l'identité de Batman en tant que Bruce Wayne. Bruce, je suis au courant de tout cela en partie parce que j'ai surpris Dick, hier pendant la fête de la musique, en train de se changer en costume de Robin.

 **Bruce** **et** **Dick** ( _en même temps_ ) : QUOI ?!

 **Bruce** : Bien, je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais, de toutes façons, tu es au courant donc ça ne change pas grand-chose.

 **Dick** : Je suis désolé Bruce.

 **Bruce** : Ce n'est rien Dick. Je m'attendais à ce que cela se produise un jour, mais heureusement, c'est quelqu'un en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance pour ne rien dire donc ça ira. Kate ?

 **Kate** : J'ai juré de ne rien dire et vous avez mes raisons donc je n'ai rien à ajouter. ( _Se tournant vers Dick en lui prenant la main)_ Ne t'en fais pas **Dick** , ça ne change rien entre nous. Hors mis le fait que maintenant, je saurais pourquoi tu ne seras pas en cours certains jours.

Et rien que cela suffit à faire rire Dick, qui entraine le rire de Kate et les laisse tous les deux hilares devant un Bruce souriant et un Alfred interrogatif avec son plateau dans les mains.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kate** : ça fait du bien de reprendre l'école, ça me manquait.

 **Dick** : Ah ben moi pas, je préfère quand je sors.

 **Kate** : Dommage que la vie soit si dure avec toi, ( _Elle l'embrasse rapidement avant de le prendre par la main_ ) mais il faut malgré tout aller en cours. Aller viens.

 **Dick** ( _entrainé par l'élan de Kate_ ) : Hé attends…

Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines depuis l'histoire avec le Joker et sa bombe. Le commissaire Gordon avait pour remettre ce dernier ainsi que sa complique Harley une nouvelle fois derrière les barreaux d'Arkham. Les composants de la bombe, celui qui n'avait pas été détruit en tout cas, étaient retournés à leurs propriétaires. Les entreprises Wayne avaient, dès le lendemain, fait les travaux nécessaires pour réparer les dégâts sur la façade de l'immeuble et renforcer la sécurité quant à l'accès au bâtiment.

Quand à Batman, il a repris ses activités nocturnes dès la nuit suivante pendant que son Robin se reposait encore pour guérir. Il devra attendre que son bras soit ressoudé pour pouvoir revenir en patrouille mais en attendant, lui et son amie pouvait reprendre l'école.

Kate d'ailleurs, avait tenu sa promesse. Elle n'a plus jamais reparlé du secret de Batman même si elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander à ce dernier ainsi qu'à Robin, certaines précisions sans pour autant entrer dans trop de détails. Respectant son serment.

Sa mère n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il était réellement arriver à sa fille. Monsieur Wayne se contentant d'une excuse bien imaginée d'un accident des deux enfants alors qu'ils avaient décidés d'escalader les rebords du Manoir. Après s'être fait gronder, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre.

L'école reprend alors. Dans quelques jours, Robin reprendra son rôle d'acolyte alors la jeune femme allait en profiter pour avoir son petit ami rien que pour elle pendant ces quelques jours. Sans absences, ni disparitions inexpliquées – du moins avant – de sa part.

Ils vont vivre au jour le jour pour le moment, et en profiter.

Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, quand leurs chemins vont s'éloigner avant de finalement se rompre à cause de la distance, que Dick se remémorera ses plus beaux souvenirs avec celle qui fut son premier amour. Surtout quand il portera son regard sur la toile qu'elle avait donné à Bruce au début de leur relation et que son mentor avait fait accrocher dans son ancienne chambre. Deux ombres assises sur un banc sous un ciel nocturne étoilé.

Quand avec Kori', ils décideront d'emménagés ensembles, il ne pourra s'empêcher de sourire quand il recevra une lettre de Kate, envoyé depuis la France où elle travaille à présent, qui lui souhaite de vivre heureux.

Bruce a encore dû se mêler de ses affaires… mais bon, pour cette fois, il laissera faire. Il ira le remercier d'ailleurs, car maintenant, il peut tourner la page et vivre à nouveau le moment présent.

Fin.


End file.
